Beauty & the Playboy
by IMJUSTSAYIN1
Summary: REVAMPED VERSION: Austin is the popular playboy of Miami high and is loved by everyone but when he runs into the new girl Ally Dawson he makes it his mission to have her fall in love with him but she has other plans for him and one huge secret that not even her family knows about. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Going to the beach

Hey guys this is my revamped version of Beauty and the Playboy so again I really hope you like it.

Enjoy

"Ugh but mom why do I need to take him to the beach you know I hate it and your sending me out there anyway why can't you or dad take him?" said Ally as she walks

down the stairs to continue arguing with her mother.

"Because Allyson I have to go to an animal rights conference in New York in fifteen minutes and your father is busy at Sonic Boom plus you used to love the beach when

you were little remember." Her mother said.

"Yeah well you weren't the one who was scarred for life when some old guy walked by you wearing a very unfitting speedo, now were you." Ally spat.

"Ugh just do it okay it's just one day at the beach I think you'll survive her mother said as Ally's mother was walking to the front door,

Ally yelled out "fine I'll do it but on one condition" she says with a smirk on her face,

"and that is?" her mother questioned giving her daughter a cautious look

"that, that uh LJ has to do all the work around the house for the next five weeks" Ally says with a hint of buoyancy dripping from her voice.

"Allyson Marie Dawson" her mother shouted "here we go" Ally said knowing what her mothers answer would be.

"He is only seven years old he can't do all of that by himself even if I agreed to that I would hope that if he asks you to help him you would after all he is your only brother"

she says with a sense of finality in her voice.

"Fine I'll help but only if he needs help" Ally conceded "okay where is the little shi- I mean the perfect

angel" she says as she realizes her mother was still here.

5 minutes later in Ally's car

Ally's P.O.V.

Well ladies and gentlemen welcome to my life oh me my name is Allyson Marie Dawson but most people just call me Ally we moved here to Florida two weeks ago we used to

live in Colorado but that was until my Dad's music store Sonic Boom became popular all around the country and he wanted to setup shop in Florida so here we are in Miami

where it's summer almost every day I love it but I absolutely hate the beach but since my mom thought it would be a great idea for me and LJ to go to the beach I think I am

going to die today.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY Y!" screamed my little brother.

"what LJ, what LJ, what LJ, what LJ? How do you like it" I yelled.

"Sorry I was going to ask if you could turn the radio on but you looked like you were busy thinking about something what's wrong sis?" he asked

"it's nothing LJ and I'm sorry I yelled okay what do you want to listen to" I asked being a lot nicer to my brother

"I don't know turn the radio on maybe there is a good song on right now" LJ said and as luck would have there was.

No one's P.O.V. arriving at the beach

As the song ended they reached the beach and got out of the car as soon as LJ hit the ground he made a be line for the water and jumped right in splashing everyone in his

proximity but as much as Ally hated the beach she loved to see her brother smile and have fun so she decide to go change into her swimwear and join her brother who at the

moment was digging in the sand like a dog looking for a bone. When Ally came out of the changing area she noticed her brother wasn't digging in the dirt anymore instead he

was sitting on the beach watching some guy surf, when she got closer she asked him "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just that guy out there is an awesome surfer I wish I could be like that guy except 1) I don't know how to surf, and 2) I still don't know how to swim" LJ exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine in the meantime why don't we go back to digging in the sand" Ally suggested,

"fine but this is not over Ally I am going to be like that guy out there and I am going to surf like him you'll see." LJ says looking off at the ocean.

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter good, bad, hated it let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen next I already have it planned out**

**but I want to hear what you guys think so review and I will update look inside your heart probably this week if not tomorrow and updates for this will probably be whenever I**

**have free time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick Authors note

Hey guys I'll make this quick and get back to writing, I know you guys may be reading the story and finding that it looks like the original one it is but I am slowing down the pace of the story because I don't want to throw a whole lot of things at you with in the first few chapters because I want to keep you guys interested in the story and make you want to come back and read what happens in the next chapter. Because I care about you guys so much and I love reading what you guys think so anyway I'll shut up now and get back to rewriting and reworking the second chapter.


	3. Meeting the Mysterious Surfer

**Hey guys I'm back here is chapter two. Also sorry if you hate this chapter.**

**Also I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Enjoy.**

**Previously On Beauty and the Playboy**

what's wrong?" "Oh nothing just that guy out there is an awesome surfer I wish I could be like that guy except 1) I don't know how to surf, and 2)

I still don't know how to swim" LJ exclaimed "don't worry about it you'll be fine in the meantime why don't we go back to digging in the sand" Ally suggested

"fine but this is not over Ally I am going to be like that guy out there and I am going to surf like him you'll see.

**Now back to the show**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

God I am just shredding these waves, I can't believe those guys didn't want to go surfing, it is so radical out here god those guys don't even know what they are missing.

10 minutes later

Still Austin's P.O.V.

As I get ready to ride the waves again I notice a little kid sitting there on the shore just watching me and then as fast as I noticed the kid I forgot about him and focused on

my surfing as I begin to do some tricks my mind begins to float back to the kid and my only thought is where is his folks at. So as soon as I get done surfing I look up again

to see if the kid is still there but all I see is him and some lady I'm gonna assume is his mother walking away from the shore.

As soon as I got closer to shore I picked up my board and put it down next to my stuff and went in search of the kid after walking for what seemed like fifteen minutes

I almost decided to give up and leave but that was until I heard someone say

"I am going to be like that guy I saw surfing Ally just you wait" came the voice of the

little boy and then I heard it the most beautiful voice I have ever heard say to the kid

"yes you will someday but not today let's get going it's almost dinner."

I don't know how or why but my feet began to have a mind of their own and began walking towards the kid and who I can tell is this Ally person then when

they got to the parking lot I yelled out "hey wait I need to ask you something?"

"What?" said the girl Ally.

"Actually it's a question for the kid" I told her.

"Hey you're the guy I was watching surf you are a really good surfer I just wish I could surf like you except I don't know how or know how to swim."

The kid says with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Hey don't worry kid I can teach ya how to do all of that just come by tomorrow and I'll help you learn the basics alright it's easy.

We gotta deal? " I ask.

"What absolutely not LJ no we aren't coming here again, we don't even know this guy heck who knows what type of person he is."

I heard the woman say and then I look down at the kid who I learned his name was LJ and I asked him,

"does your mother always act like this when people talk to her or you?"

"No she just does that with people that we don't know and even though she acts like a mother she is actually my sister so what's your name mister"

LJ asked me.

"My name is Austin, Austin Moon so does big sis have a name or what?

No one's P.O.V.

"So does big sis have a name or what?" asked Austin,

"well her name is –" LJ was about to say when Ally put her hand over his mouth.

"Listen Austin thanks for saying you want to help my brother but no thanks we just meet you and we don't know you all that well and – ew!

LJ that is disgusting!" Ally yelled.

"Well I had to get your hand off of me somehow and licking it was the best idea I had so sue me, and her name is Ally."

LJ nonchalantly told Austin.

"LJ why did you do that?" Ally complained, "what he asked its fine" LJ said,

"well I gotta get going I'll see you guys tomorrow maybe."Austin said as he was walking away,

"alright hey Austin can we maybe hangout after you teach me" LJ said with hope in his voice.

"uh yeah I just need to see what I'm doing after your lesson tomorrow kay little man" Austin said and then left Ally and LJ sitting there arguing with each other.

"LJ you are not meeting that guy here tomorrow alright end of story plus what would mom or dad say if you suddenly disappeared, oh I'm sorry mom and dad LJ went to the

beach today to get taught lessons on how to surf and swim by some blonde guy that we just met yeah they'll completely understand." Ally said sarcastically.

"Well since you're so worried then come." LJ countered "we have school tomorrow do you not realize that?" Ally yelled "psh yeah I knew that I'm going after school."

said LJ trying to hide the fact he forgot.

**So what did you guys think good, bad, hated it let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen next I already have it planned out but I want to hear**

**what you guys think so review.**


	4. Decisions & Going to the beach

**Hey guys I'm back and I am glad to see familiar readers back as well and I really hope that you like this chapter so with out further ado here is the next **

**installment of B.A.P.B. ****ENJOY. Also don't own Austin and Ally.**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

"LJ you are not meeting that guy here tomorrow alright end of story plus what would mom or dad say if you suddenly disappeared " oh I'm sorry mom and dad LJ went to the

beach to get taught lessons on how to surf and swim by some blonde guy that we just met yeah they'll completely understand." Ally said sarcastically "well since you're so

worried then come." LJ countered "we have school tomorrow do you not realize that?" Ally yelled "psh yeah I knew that I'm going after school." Said LJ trying to hide the fact

he forgot.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

Next Day

Austin's P.O.V.

Okay so yesterday wasn't a complete waste of time at least I got some surfing in and then later I might see that kids' sister again god she looked so, so, -

"Austin what are you doing?" came a voice that I know all too well breaking my thoughts as I look to my left Kira Star and her friends come walking over to my locker

"hey Austin so what are you doing later after school?" Kira asked.

"Well I have this thing at the beach I promised to do for someone but I am free later if you guys aren't doing anything so I'll call you after I get done okay I promise" I say

with a little resentment in my voice.

"Okay I'll see you later Austy" Kira said while leaving, god I hate that nickname can't she just either call me "sexy thang" or by my name and I thought she was dating

someone well not that I'm complaining or anything I mean who wouldn't want me, I say looking at myself in my mirror locker

god I just wish I could see that Ally girl again, god she is just so beautiful and stunning and... who the hell is that talking with Dallas wait is that no it can't be can it I have

to know.

LINE BREAK

Still Austin's P.O.V.

As I get closer to the person talking to Dallas I start to notice the brownish gold locks and that familiar face wait is that Ally yes it is alright it's time to go over there now "hey

Dallas who is this" I say pretending I don't know.

"Oh hey Austin this is Ally Dawson she moved here about two weeks ago" Dallas said.

"Really I didn't know that so uh Dallas do you think I could uh you know talk to her alone for a while" I asked, why the hell do I feel like my heart is about to erupt out of my

chest? Whatever play it cool Austin.

"Well I uh-" he said as I lead Ally away from him.

"Why did you do that I was actually having a nice conversation with him jerk what do you want to talk to me about anyway?" she spat

"well good morning to you to gorgeous" I said making her annoyed but I noticed a little blush on her face when I said it.

"So how's little man?" I asked,

"who?" she said looking at me confused

"your brother LJ." I said.

"Oh he's alright he's at school right now so I don't know" she said

"well anyway I was wondering if you and your brother were still coming to the beach later after school if you want I can stop by your house and pick you guys up if it is

okay?" I asked

"well I wasn't planning on him or me going to the beach today so no thanks" she said with what I think was a smart ass tone in her voice.

No one's P.O.V.

"What why not? I actually am serious about helping your brother if that is what your concerned about." Austin said with hurt evident in his voice,

"yeah and why is that huh is it just to get to me?"

"No actually I'm a sucker for kids who want to face their fears and also when I saw him watch me surf he reminded me of me when I was little." Austin said with a sparkle in

his eye.

"Your point Blondie?" Ally asked annoyed

"my point is I want to help him okay and maybe later you and me could you know?" Austin says.

"Uh hell no pervert we are not doing that." Ally says disgusted

"that actually isn't what I meant what I meant was we could go to dinner and get to know each other a little better okay." Austin said

"no we aren't so see you" Ally huffed as she walked off.

LINE BREAK

LATER THAT DAY

LJ's P.O.V.

God could school be any more boring all I was thinking about was learning how to surf by that Austin guy maybe he and Ally could date and then me and Austin could hang

out all the time, I just wish Ally could see what I see in Austin. He seems like a nice guy unlike the last guy Ally dated back in Colorado he was a jerk to her and me he only

dated her for three days and then dumped her after that I just hope Austin isn't like that.

"Mom where are you I need to ask you something?" I yelled, then I heard her yell back saying

"what is it sweetie?",

"I was wondering if me and Ally could go to the beach again today." I ask

"why you went yesterday what's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Well we met this guy at the beach his name is Austin he surfs and you know how I have been wanting to learn how to surf and swim he offered to teach me how to and I

know that you and dad'll be busy with Sonic Boom today so could Ally take me please." I ask with eagerness in my eyes as my mom stands in front of me pondering her

decision I decide to pull out the big guns the puppy dog look knowing that she can't resist I give her the face and she instantly caves now I just need to wait for Ally to get

home.

10 minutes later

No one's P.O.V.

As Ally gets home she sees LJ sitting on the porch waiting for something, "LJ what's going on why are you outside?" "Waiting for you sis what took you so long?" LJ asks

concerned,

"what do you mean where are we going?" she asked,

"to the beach remember we told Austin we would see him today don't you remember?" LJ questioned,

"where is mom at I need to talk to her?" Ally asked as she began to walk in her mom walked in the kitchen and said

"Ally your finally here hey how come you didn't tell me you met a nice boy at the beach that offered to help your brother?" Ally turns to her brother and gives him an icy glare

and then turns back around to face her mom.

"Well you see we don't even know the guy mom and what if when we go you and dad never see us again." Ally says trying to convince her mom

"Ally I think it would be a great idea for you and LJ because maybe after LJ's lesson you may get to go hang out with this boy and who knows you may end up liking him you

never know." Ally's mother says with hope dripping from her voice,

"fine mom but if we suddenly go missing blame yourself for this." Ally says as she storms off to her room to get dressed for the beach.

"Are we going?" came LJ's voice from the doorway as he looks up to his mother his mother giving him a nod to let him know that they are he lets out an excited yell from his

mouth as he starts running up to his room getting ready.

**So what did you guys think good, bad, hated it let me know and review.**


	5. Lessons & Date

**Hey guys I'm back here we go with chapter 4 thank you and ENJOY.**

**Don't own Austin And Ally**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

"fine mom but if we suddenly go missing blame yourself for this." Ally says as she storms off to her room to get dressed

for the beach "are we going?" came LJ's voice from

the doorway as he looks up to his mother his mother giving him a nod to let him know that they are he lets out an

excited yell from his mouth as he starts running up to his

room getting ready.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

At the beach Austin's P.O.V.

Well I guess Ally was right they aren't coming who was I kidding if I didn't know me either I would have acted the same

way well I guess since I'm here anyway I might as

well get some surfing in as I go to take my shirt off I hear a kid screaming and someone yelling at the kid so I stop

everything I'm doing and look behind me to see LJ and

Ally running over to me as fast as they can and once they reach me they're hunched over trying to catch their breath

damn are they that out of shape I say trying my hardest

to hide my laughter and then LJ speaks up while panting

"A- Austin s-s-sorry were late someone forgot to fill the gas tank when they got home earlier today" LJ said shooting Ally

a dirty look,

"it was an accident LJ at least were here now right so go get this over with the sooner the better." Ally spat.

"Alright little man let's start with swimming" I said as I took my shirt off and walked into the ocean when I got about

waist deep I turned around and noticed Ally staring at me wow if I didn't know any better I'd say that Ally is liking what

she see's huh I guess she secretly does like me, dammit Austin remember why your here your here to help

LJ alright, as I scanned the area for him I noticed LJ just standing there staring at the ocean,

"what's wrong LJ, just walk in you'll be fine alright just look up at me and walk in I know your scared but you can do it

alright just concentrate on me and when you feel like you can't touch the bottom anymore just put your arms out in

front and start dog paddling like this." I said showing him how to dog paddle

"okay" LJ said with fear in his voice as he began to walk in the water I watched as his facial expression changed from

horror to cheerfulness "keep coming LJ you're doing it little man keep coming" I continued as he got closer to me I saw

him start to struggle so I began to swim over to him and I heard him say

something that I thought I would never hear him say. "No let me do this Austin", "okay I'm just making sure you don't

go under alright" I told him.

"Ally I'm doing it I'm swimming all thanks to Austin" I heard LJ yell to Ally

"that's great LJ" Ally said with happiness in her voice.

20 minutes later

No one's P.O.V.

As soon as Austin and LJ finished their swimming lesson they walked out of the ocean shaking the salt water out of their

hair and walking over to where Ally was sitting as they got closer Ally threw a towel at LJ telling him that he has some

seaweed in his short brown hair, as Austin starts to lay down on his towel LJ plops down next to him

getting in his face "Austin come on I thought you were going to teach me how to surf" LJ yelled,

"we will okay just give me five minutes okay I'm exhausted after swimming for twenty minutes little man how about you

go play in the sand for a while, while I talk to your sister" Austin said.

"Okay" LJ says walking off to go play "thank you Austin" Ally said,

"for what?" he asked "for everything I can't believe it my little brother is really happy now do you know how long I have

been waiting for this to happen?" Ally asked.

"No how long?" he asked,

"I have been waiting for two years for this Austin ever since…. " she began to trail off

"since when Ally what's wrong are you okay?" Austin asked concern evident in his tone

"well" she began "it was back when we lived in Colorado I was dating this really nice guy named Elliot for about three

days and the first time I brought him home to meet my

parents LJ fell in love with him he wanted to be just like him and everything was going great until the third day since we

dated he broke up with me and LJ took it very hard,

then when we ran into you yesterday I saw that same look LJ had when he met Elliot and I didn't want him or me to go

through that same pain again. That's why I was trying

to push you away so that I and especially LJ couldn't get hurt again but now I see that I was wrong you do care for

people and I was wondering if you wanted to do

something later tonight with me and LJ" Ally finished.

"Ally I –" Austin said as he was cut off by Ally

"no I understand you have other things going on I'm sorry for putting this all on you like that me and LJ will just go I'm

very sorry Austin." Ally said with hurt in her voice

"no Ally listen I would love to hang out with you and LJ later hey I have an idea I just need to pick up a friend here in an

hour and I'll pick you guys up at your house at

seven okay and also I will never do that to LJ or you okay I promise." Austin said.

"Thanks Austin that is really sweet of you" Ally said with admiration, "Austin come on I still need to learn how to surf!"

LJ yelled as he was running up to Austin and Ally "ok

little man I'll be there in a minute come and grab my board and I'll meet you down by the shore ok" "ok Austin I'll give

you one minute and if you aren't down there by then I

will hurt you" LJ says trying to keep a straight face, "ok, ok I promise I'll be down there but if you hurt my board your

paying for it ok" Austin says laughing.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter good, bad, hated it let me know, who do you think Austin is **

**picking up thanks and don't forget to review.**


	6. Flowers & party of three

**Hey guys I'm back here we go with chapter 5 thank you and ENJOY.**

**Don't own Austin And Ally**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

"well" she began "it was back when we lived in Colorado I was dating this really nice guy named Elliot for about three

days and the first time I brought him home to meet my

parents LJ fell in love with him he wanted to be just like him and everything was going great until the third day since we

dated he broke up with me and LJ took it very hard,

then when we ran into you yesterday I saw that same look LJ had when he met Elliot and I didn't want him or me to go

through that same pain again. That's why I was trying

to push you away so that I and especially LJ couldn't get hurt again but now I see that I was wrong you do care for

people and I was wondering if you wanted to do

something later tonight with me and LJ" Ally finished.

"Ally I –" Austin said as he was cut off by Ally

"no I understand you have other things going on I'm sorry for putting this all on you like that me and LJ will just go I'm

very sorry Austin." Ally said with hurt in her voice

"no Ally listen I would love to hang out with you and LJ later hey I have an idea I just need to pick up a friend here in an

hour and I'll pick you guys up at your house at

seven okay and also I will never do that to LJ or you okay I promise." Austin said.

"Thanks Austin that is really sweet of you" Ally said with admiration, "Austin come on I still need to learn how to surf!"

LJ yelled as he was running up to Austin and Ally "ok

little man I'll be there in a minute come and grab my board and I'll meet you down by the shore ok" "ok Austin I'll give

you one minute and if you aren't down there by then I

will hurt you" LJ says trying to keep a straight face, "ok, ok I promise I'll be down there but if you hurt my board your

paying for it ok" Austin says laughing.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Down at the shore**

**LJ's P.O.V.**

Okay so everything is going good so far after the fact that I kicked Austin in the... well lets just say Austin took

forever and he and Ally got mad and chewed me out right now all Austin is teaching me is about the waves, rip

currents, flags on life guard stands, simple surfing etiquette and even swimming on the board who knew that you had to

learn how to swim on a surfboard cause I am not going to lie it is hard that and I really don't want Austin to yell at me

again I mean I did apologize for what I did but I did tell him that I would hurt him if he didn't meet me in a minute.

well first lesson down hopefully there will be more.

-LINE BREAK-

**10 minutes later**

**Austin's P.O.V. **

Dammit I still can't believe LJ what the hell was he thinking kicking me in the groin I mean first off it wasn't funny at all

and second he is really lucky that I didn't hit him, I mean he did say he was sorry and all but still I had to say something

right? "hey um Austin" came Ally's voice "yeah Ally what's up wait where is LJ at I want to tell him something" after I

said that Ally looked at me questioningly "well Austin you can't talk to him now because he just left with a friend of his

but you can tell me and I'll pass on the message for you" she said sadly well you see I uh you know what forget it I'll

talk to him later so I'll see you guys at seven still right?

"Yes Austin we'll be waiting for you I'll text you my address when I get home ok" she said as she walked off I just stood

their watching her leave and when she finally was out of eye sight I plopped down on the sand going over things that

happened today from meeting Ally at school to everything that happened at the beach and the one thing that kept

replaying over and over in my mind was the fact that LJ wasn't here did I really hurt the kid's feelings that much that he

didn't want to be here when we were done I think I really screwed up my relationship with this kid I gotta make it up to

him somehow and I think I have the perfect solution.

**3****0 minutes before the date**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Right now I'm sitting in the airport waiting for my long time best friend Dez Worthy to get off of the plane from Seattle,

"god is it just me or is it taking forever for them to get off the plane, huh knowing Dez that's probably why it's taking

forever you see ever since I've known Dez he tends to do or say the wrong things and I have a feeling that he may have

said or done something dumb for them to take this long as I sit and wonder all of a sudden I see a tall red

head with film equipment and his camera run up to me and ask "so did you miss me?" He said.

"Dez why do you have to ask of course I missed you buddy I have some stuff I have got to tell you alright so let's go" I

said as I rushed Dez out of the airport after we got his

other bags and proceeded to meet Ally and LJ at their house.

**No one's P.O.V.**

**7:00 at Ally's house**

"Okay LJ what should I do they're late?" Ally said

"just give Austin some time okay he is probably on his way right now alright sis I mean he did tell you that he had to

pick someone up before you went to dinner right?" LJ

said covering for Austin,

"yeah you're right hey where do you think he is going to take us wait what did you say?" Ally asked confused

"Okay sis I'm just going to say this but hear me out I'm seven I don't know okay and I am really not feeling well okay so you can just go I just hope you have fun and you actually get to eat out for once?" said LJ as he gave his sister a

hug and then there was a knock at the front door and the both of them turned their heads towards the source of the

noise and walked to the door and opened it only to reveal Austin holding a single red rose.

"Oh my god Austin that is so romantic you shouldn't have" Ally said trying to hide her crimson red blush from Austin and

LJ smiling at her, "huh nice touch but she likes yellow roses not red ones" LJ whispered to Austin,

"hey give me a break little man those were the only roses I could find and I don't think there are such things as yellow

roses just like mythical zebras they don't exist and what's wrong little man." Austin

said with worry as LJ gave him a look as he mumbled

"god your an idiot".

"What was that?" Austin asked looking at Ally and then back to LJ,

"oh n nothing you better get going." LJ said.

**Hey guys so what did you think of this chapter good, bad, hated it let me know and part 2 will be up later today. Don't forget to review.**


	7. authors note

Hey guys sorry for the long wait and sorry if you thought this was an update I will update more chapters on Thursday night and morning before my college final also I have a new story for you guys to check out please do it is called Look With Your Heart.


	8. Dinner & A Phone Call

**Hey guys I'm back here we go with chapter 6 part 2 thank you and ENJOY. Also don't hate me everything happens for a reason.**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

"Oh my god Austin that is so romantic you shouldn't have" Ally said trying to hide her crimson red blush from Austin and

LJ smiling at her, "huh nice touch but she likes yellow roses not red ones" LJ whispered to Austin,

"hey give me a break little man those were the only roses I could find and I don't think there are such things as yellow

roses just like mythical zebras they don't exist and what's wrong little man." Austin

said with worry as LJ gave him a look as he mumbled

"god your an idiot".

"What was that?" Austin asked looking at Ally and then back to LJ,

"oh n nothing you better get going." LJ said.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Still Ally's House**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"No LJ seriously what did you say why aren't you coming with us I have a lot of things planned for us to do tonight?" Austin asks worried

"just I don't feel good okay Austin and I don't want to ruin yours and Ally's night with me being there ok" LJ says his voice becoming choked up with emotions

that he is having difficulty holding in "LJ please tell me what's really the problem okay little man cuz I think I know why your acting like this LJ okay I'm sorry

for what I said to you earlier I never meant to hurt your feelings like I did, believe me if I could go back and fix what happen I would okay and to be honest I

think having you with us at dinner would save me from ruining things and..." Austin says as he motions for LJ to come closer to him "I have two things to give

to you one is already in my car waiting for you under the backseat but don't tell your sister who or where you got it from okay you promise and the other one

is kind of something I have for both you and Ally if it's okay so are we friends again little man?" Austin whispers to

LJ, as LJ winks in understanding and nods his head with a giant grin on his face as he shouts let's get going we don't want to be late for dinner!

**At MINI'S**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Austin, Ally, and LJ got to Mini's Dez ran up to the trio and said

"hey Austin I got us a table over by the beach let's, oh who is this" he asked.

"Oh Ally this is Dez, Dez this is-" Austin said as he was interrupted by Dez

"no I know who she is remember when you picked me up earlier you wouldn't stop talking about her" Dez nonchalantly

said as Austin gave him the I'm going to kill you later look

"I mean this little guy what's his name?" Dez asked

"hi I'm LJ Dez so where did you go that Austin had to pick you up at the airport?" LJ asks questioningly at the tall red

head.

"Well you see AJ" Dez says

"it's LJ."LJ corrects him

"oh sorry LJ I am a rising film maker and I went to Seattle to a film making convention where I learned a lot of awesome

filming techniques which reminds me Austin hey I have an idea for a new movie and you can have the leading role." Dez

said

"sweet what's it called?" asked Austin.

"Oh I haven't thought of it yet but I thought since your my best friend and all I'd give you the part" Dez finished,

"alright so what does everyone want I'm buying" Austin asked

"Austin you don't have too, awesome, cool! Ally, LJ, and Dez say together.

"Ally it's fine I want to and besides your my date so what do you want and also just to let you know the food here is

really small hence the name Mini's so get whatever you want it's my treat." Austin said.

**10 minutes later**

**Still at Mini's**

**Still no one's P.O.V.**

"LJ where did you get that necklace from because I don't remember you having one before we left? Ally asks interrogating her little brother "well you see I uh" LJ says to try and delay the inevitable and then Ally tells him it's lovely and let's it go.

"So Ally how's your food?" Austin asks as Ally takes a few more bites of her mini burger

"it's really good LJ how's yours?" Ally asks

"it. Is. Awesome. Thank you so much Austin!" LJ yells,

"LJ calm down your embarrassing Austin" Ally pleads.

"Ally it's okay I'm glad he's having fun speaking of hey Dez can you and LJ go play some games for a while me and Ally

need some alone time." Austin asked

"sure hey LJ let me show you this great game Austin and I play" Dez says as they walk off.

"So what did you want to talk about Austin?" Ally asked

"well I know that we have only known each other for a few days but I am just going to come out and say it Ally ever since I

met you I have been in love with you I know it's crazy to fall in love in a day but it honestly was love at first sight and I

was wondering if,-"Austin tries to say but is cut off by Ally.

"Of course Austin I'll go out with you after seeing how good you were with LJ earlier today made me realize that I love

you so much." She says

"Ally thank you so much you have made me the happiest person in a long time." Austin says as he leans in close to Ally,

and she doing the same as they get closer their lips finally crash into each other keeping like that for more than 2

minutes then after that they part away from the kiss panting and breathing heavy "Ally I I'm sorry I didn't mean to do

that" Austin says feeling guilty about the kiss.

"No Austin it was alright it actually felt exhilarating and romantic hell I loved it" Ally says putting her hands on the table

and then Austin puts his hands on Ally's holding them and looking into each other's eyes and leaning in again for another

kiss when Austin's phone lets out a loud ring bringing them out of their trance "I, I uh got to get this I'll be back in five

minutes okay don't go anywhere okay beautiful" Austin says answering his phone as he walks off.

**LINE BREAK**

**LJ's P.O.V.**

"Okay Dez that whack a mole game is so lame come on I'm seven and even I am going to say that" I say making fun of Dez

"nuh uh it is an awesome game you just don't know how to have fun" Dez shoots back

"whatever hey Dez um can I ask you something?" I ask.

"What is it LJ you hungry?" Dez asks concern in his voice

"no it's not that it's just you've known Austin for a long time right?" I begin as Dez looks at me his goofy smile replaced

with a serious one

"yeah what about him?" he asks me.

"Well I just want to know if Austin truly likes my sister?" I ask

"well to be honest LJ I really think he does because he has never talked about someone like he does about your sister he

is head over heels for her okay he loves her and he told me that he has never had a kid like you look up to him he

absolutely loves you guys and would go to the ends of the earth to find you guys okay so never have any doubt about

him because he cares for you guys so much. I hope you understand LJ?" Dez says to me.

"Okay thank you Dez and I am glad Austin has a friend like you I can't believe he said that you were crazy." I said but

looked up at Dez who had a confused look on his face, "Dez I was only kidding I didn't mean it" I said as I begin to leave

for the bathroom.

"Hey where are you going" came Dez's voice,

"I'm going to the bathroom Dez and no I don't want you to come I'll be fine.

**LINE BREAK**

**Still LJ's P.O.V.**

As I continue to walk to the bathroom I see Austin talking very animatedly to someone on his phone not wanting to get

him mad at me again I head towards the bathroom man why did I drink soo much soda man I really have to go so as I got to

the men's bathroom I opened the door and walked in.

**2 minutes later**

**Still LJ's P.O.V.**

As I come out of the bathroom I still see Austin on his phone wondering who is he talking to so as I sneak up on him I start to hear

some of Austin's conversation it sounded like a girl was talking to him on the other line I heard things like you need to

decide already and then my heart sank when I heard Austin say what I thought I would never hear him say

"I don't like Ally Dawson." As soon as I heard that I got out of Mini's as fast as my little legs could take me until I ended

up at our store Sonic Boom and walked in and headed upstairs to hide

"I can't believe he said that I thought he and Ally loved each other I guess this is just the way it has to be god I feel bad

for Ally when she finds out I mean I would tell her but I just don't want her to think I am making it up like before god I

guess I screwed everything up it's just like Elliot all over again."

**Back at Mini's**

**Austin's P.O.V. **

God I can't believe Kira would call me when I'm on a date my only question is how in the hell did she get my number

whatever time to go take Ally and LJ home. "hey Ally Where's LJ and Dez?" I ask her

"I think they are still playing games oh here is Dez wait where's LJ?" Ally asks as Dez gets closer

"hey guys LJ comeback yet from the bathroom?" Dez asked.

"No he didn't come back here." Ally said with worry in her voice,

"Ally don't worry we'll find him, he can't of gotten far we'll find him I promise." I said with a hint of sadness and guilt

running through my body.

**Hey guys so what did you think of this chapter good, bad, hated it let me know and don't forget to review.**


	9. Truths & Presents

**Hey guys I'm back here we go with chapter 7 thank you and ENJOY.**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

"I don't like Ally Dawson." As soon as I heard that I got out of Mini's as fast as my little legs could take me until I ended up at our store Sonic Boom and

walked in and headed upstairs to hide "I can't believe he said that I thought he and Ally loved each other I guess this is just the way it has to be god I feel

bad for Ally when she finds out I mean I would tell her but I just don't want her to think I am making it up god I guess I screwed everything up it's just like

Elliot all over again.

God I can't believe Kira would call me when I'm on a date my only question is how in the hell did she get my number whatever time to go take Ally and LJ

home. "hey Ally Where's LJ and Dez?" I ask her "I think they are still playing games oh here is Dez wait where's LJ?" Ally asks as Dez gets closer "hey guys LJ

comeback yet from the bathroom yet?" Dez asked "no he didn't come back here." Ally said with worry in her voice "Ally don't worry we'll find him he can't of

gotten far we'll find him I promise." I said with a hint of sadness and guilt running through my body.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

God I don't know how or why but I feel like the whole LJ disappearing is all my fault, what if he heard what I said on the phone to Kira god why did I answer

that damn phone

now LJ is going to think that I'm just like that Elliot guy after I told them that I would never do that to them look what I did I screwed up now I will lose

everything the girl I

love and the kid that looks up to me why?

I thought to myself all of a sudden being brought back to reality by Ally talking to me

"Austin we need to go look for my brother I'm really worried here please can we go?" she asked very worried

"yeah lets go where do you think he would have gone?" I asked.

"I don't know but the last time he disappeared we found him at our parents store Sonic Boom but the only time that happened was when Elliot broke up with

me." Ally says with sadness in her voice.

"Ally don't cry we'll look for him there first okay don't worry." I plead with her.

"okay lets go." Ally says.

**10 minutes later at Sonic Boom**

**Still Austin's P.O.V.**

"Okay were here, that's your parents store?" I ask in astonishment of the store

"yep that is it hey do you think we can get back to looking for my little brother?" Ally asks with worry in her tone

"yeah so where would he be hiding?" I asked.

"Well he would usually hide up in the practice room" Ally says trying to remember

"well lets look up there first and if he isn't there then we'll look somewhere else okay I will not lose my girlfriends brother." I told her and then out of nowhere

she gets up on her tip toes and kisses my cheek, not that I'm complaining or anything but I wish this could be a regular occurrence

"okay I love you Austin" she says

" I love you and LJ too." I say as we head toward the stairs.

As we go upstairs we hear someone rummaging in the room and as soon as I open the door I see LJ sitting on the piano bench I turn to Ally and tell her to

wait outside for a few minutes and she nods her head in understanding. As soon as I enter the room I close the door halfway so Ally can hear the conversation

"hey little man why did you leave Mini's without us what happened?" I asked trying to make him talk to me seeing that he isn't going to talk I decided to

continue.

"Okay if your not going to talk I'll do it I care too much about you LJ don't ever do that to me ever again please or else who would me or your sister have to

keep us in line huh, please talk to me help me understand what's going on in your head please LJ?" I begged and as if I was struck by lightning he spoke

"why should you care after all you said you didn't like my sister," he said

"so you heard that huh listen LJ you only heard half of that conversation what I meant was I don't like your sister I love her with all my heart that is what I

told the person on the other end of the line you have to believe me I would never dream of hurting you guys like that and I really do care what happens to

you do you think if I didn't care why would I be looking almost all over Miami Mall looking for you?" I finished raising my voice a little and stop it

"hey Austin?" LJ asks looking up.

"Yeah" I respond "I I I'm sorry I thought after I heard what you said it reminded me too much of the same thing when Ally told me about Elliot dumping her

can you tell Ally I'm sorry for ruining tonight and can I tell her where I got the necklace from because I hate keeping things from her?" he said

"why don't you tell her yourself and I think she already knows about the necklace, Ally you can come in now everything is okay." I yell and right as soon as

she comes in LJ gets up off of the piano bench and hugs both of us at the waist and as soon as he lets go I kneel down and put him on my shoulders while Ally

gives me a questioning look I tell her "hey how about we finish our little date just the three of us by watching a movie huh what do you guys say?"

"Sure!" Ally and LJ say in unison, "alright lets go to my house and LJ you get to pick what movie you want okay this is my second gift to you and your lovely

sister who I absolutely love." I said as we head out of Sonic Boom.

**So what did you guys think good, bad, hated it let know and don't forget to leave a review.**


	10. getting Ready & Dinner Dates

**Hey guys I'm back here we go with chapter 8 thank you and ENJOY.**

**Okay guys here we go with the choice that one hands down here is dinner date with the Dawson's **

**part 1.**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

Ally you can come in now everything is okay." I yell and right as soon as

she comes in LJ gets up off of the piano bench and hugs both of us at the waist and as soon as he lets go I kneel down and put him on my shoulders while Ally

gives me a questioning look I tell her "hey how about we finish our little date just the three of us by watching a movie huh what do you guys say?"

"Sure!" Ally and LJ say in unison, "alright lets go to my house and LJ you get to pick what movie you want okay this is my second gift to you and your lovely

sister who I absolutely love." I said as we head out of Sonic Boom.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**10 minutes later at Austin's house**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As we all settle down on the couch LJ stands up and goes over to my DVD collection and picks out a movie and then walks over to me and Ally handing me the movie and

then I look down to see what he picked it was Beauty and the Beast. As I was opening the box I heard Ally say

"Austin aren't you a little old to be having this in your house?" LJ begins to laugh at what Ally says.

"Hey little man it is a classic okay and it is my favorite Disney movie." I say defending myself"

"whatever Austin we were just joking with you it actually is cute that you have this movie also I wanted to ask you if you were doing anything tomorrow night maybe around

seven?" Ally asked as the movie began to play I leaned in and asked

"why what's going on tomorrow?" I ask trying to get her to spill already

"well I was thinking since were officially a couple I was thinking if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow to meet my parents if you're not doing anything tomorrow

night that is?" I look at Ally for a second and start to think for a while and I see that she is starting to regret asking me so I open my mouth to say something when out of

nowhere LJ begins to sing along with the movie and then me and Ally share a look at LJ and then back at each other and I mouth

"I would love too" and I begin to join LJ singing when Gaston's part comes on and then I hear Ally say to both me and LJ

"so I take it this means I'm in love with Gaston and not the Beast?" Hearing this I turn around and say

"actually I think you fell in love with both Gaston and the Beast Ally".

**LINE BREAK**

**NEXT DAY **

**No one's P.O.V.**

**5:30 PM**

As Austin gets ready for his dinner date with Ally and her family his phone begins to ring, Austin goes to pick it up without looking at the number and says

"hello?" and then came a female voice on the other line,

"Austin it's Kira I need to talk to you right now it's important that and I am right outside your house" she said as Austin hung up with a moan dragging his feet he

begrudgingly opens the door only to be attacked by Kira's lips on him.

"Oh Austin I've missed doing this to you Kira said as she goes to take his shirt off but Austin grabs her hands and stops her actions

"Listen Kira I thought I told you last night that I love Ally alright I think you need to leave now" Austin says with anger in his voice

"why you didn't even know her until a few days ago that and she is a loser Austy baby you can do better than her like going out with me" she responds in the same tone.

"You just don't get do you I don't love you alright I love Ally now please do me a favor and leave." Austin says finally yelling at her and watching her run out of his house.

"god I can't believe she called Ally a loser if anything Kira is a loser and a home wrecker and still how in the hell does she have my god forsaken number it's driving me nuts I

just wish she'd leave me and Ally alone." He says finally getting ready to head over to Ally's house for dinner.


	11. Dinner With the Dawsons

**Hey guys I'm back here we go with chapter 10 thank you and ENJOY.**

**Okay guys here we go with the choice that one hands down here is dinner date with the Dawson's **

**part 2.**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**PREVIOUSLY On Beauty and the Playboy**

"You just don't get do you I don't love you alright I love Ally now please do me a favor and leave." Austin says finally yelling at her and watching her run out of his house. "god I can't believe she called Ally a loser if anything Kira is a loser and a home wrecker and still how in the hell does she have my god forsaken number it's driving me nuts I just wish she'd leave me and Ally alone." He says finally getting ready to head over to Ally's house for dinner.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Ally's house 6:30**

**LJ's P.O.V. **

"God Ally quit pacing back and forth your making me nauseous alright." I yell at her as I sit on the couch in the living room,

"sorry LJ it's just I'm worried about tonight okay what if this turns out like it did with Elliot or what if I say the wrong thing and he never wants to see me again or-"she tries to say but I cut her off by saying

"Ally look I have something to tell you okay earlier today I went to see Austin."

**LINE BREAK**

**NO one's P.O.V.**

I went to see Austin to ask him for some advice and when I got to his house I saw this girl that was about yours and Austin's age and she was on her phone and it sounded

like she was talking to Austin and then I saw the front door open and I saw Austin and the girl walk in and close the door behind them-" LJ says but is cut off by Ally

"what so he is cheating on me, when were you going to tell me LJ Ally yells but is cut off by LJ again.

"Let me finish there is a reason I'm telling you this okay so after they walked in I went up to the window and saw her start to kiss Austin and she tried taking his shirt off but

he stopped her and told her to leave and that and that he loves you, so don't ever say that he is Elliot because he is better than that jerk heck if he was then why would he

want to help me overcome something I was afraid to do and why would he care about what would happen to either of us if he didn't in fact love you?"

LJ finishes almost in tears as Ally walks up to him and embraces her brother in a loving hug as she says.

"LJ thank you for telling me what I needed to hear your right he is nothing like Elliot heck I am better off with Austin than being with someone that would hurt me after three

days and don't worry I wasn't going to kill your friend and my boyfriend okay so my only question now is what do we do now about this do we say something?" She asks

"no Ally he took care of it and I'm your brother and since I have no emotional stake in this relationship I'll talk to him" LJ says while Ally gives her brother a questioning look.

"Yeah this coming from the same kid who ran away to our store to hide yeah not emotional huh?" Ally shoots back at her brother

"hey that was the old me and I was worried that I screwed things up I think I can handle this also I wonder if he is going to bring me something?" LJ says with hope in his

eyes and then as if on cue the doorbell rings and him and Ally race toward the door to reveal Austin decked out in a buttoned up blue collared dress shirt and black jeans with

matching black shoes with his messy blonde hair combed and cleaned up holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hey Ally I uh got these for you." Austin says then all of a sudden Ally's mom and dad come running to the door to meet Austin.

"So Austin why are you dating my daughter?" Lester asks "well sir I fell in love with your daughter the very moment I met her and I absolutely adore her." Austin says hoping

the awkward questions were over,

"oh come on Lester give the boy a break he loves our daughter that should be enough but Austin I am going to warn you that if you hurt our Ally in anyway Lester will hunt

you down and have you beaten to a pulp do you understand?" Penny says.

"Y yes ma'am I completely understand and I will never hurt her cause I love her too much he says making his way inside walking up to Ally and hugging her

"Austin can I talk to you real quick?" came LJ's voice from the kitchen

"sure little man what do you need?" Austin asks walking in the kitchen to find LJ sitting at the table.

"Why don't you sit down Austin?" LJ says standing up as Austin sits down.

"I just want to tell you that I saw what happened earlier at your house and I also need some advice on getting a girl to like me" said LJ as Austin sat in shock at what he

heard "what do you mean you saw what happened at my house were, were you spying on me and why do you need advice on women I thought you were seven?" Austin

asked with anger in his voice.

"I, I'm sorry for bringing it up Austin and no I wasn't spying on you I was honestly coming over for help and I wanted to thank you for choosing Ally you made her extremely

happy and if you don't want to ever see me again I understand" LJ says apologetic.

"No LJ your fine I just didn't think anyone knew what happened Ally doesn't know does she?" Austin asks

"weeeeeeeeeeeell" LJ says.

"LJ why?" Austin asked with hurt in his voice

"because earlier she was worrying about tonight and going through what if scenarios and I told her that you told the one girl that you chose Ally and I wanted to thank you

for making her trust people again now let's go eat I'm starving" LJ says

"little man were already in the kitchen I got an idea go ask everyone if they are ready to eat" Austin says

"got it why?" LJ questions

"just do it okay and then come back and help me alright can you do that for me?" he asks.

"Yes Austin got it." LJ says as he runs out of the kitchen to find his family.

**Hey guys so what did you guys think good, bad, hated it let me know also I want to apologize if this chapter seemed a little rushed and the next chapter will be the conclusion to the dinner not the story we still have a little bit more to go so enjoy and review. Thank you.**


	12. Dinner with the Dawsons Part II

**Hey guys sorry for being gone for a while I am really sorry anyway now I'm back. Anyway here is Ch. 12. NO I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ENJOY**

**PREVIOUSLY on BEAUTY AND THE PLAYBOY **

One girl that you chose Ally and I wanted to thank you for making her trust people again now let's go eat I'm starving" LJ says "little man were already in the kitchen I got an idea go ask everyone if they are ready to eat" Austin says "got it why?" LJ questions just do it okay and then come back and help me alright can you do that for me? He asks yes Austin got it." LJ says as he runs out of the kitchen to find his family.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**DINING ROOM**

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

"LJ so what happened?" I asked as LJ came back from the kitchen but strangely Austin wasn't with him.

"Uh LJ where is Austin you didn't kill him did you? Cause I am not going back to jail!" I say almost screaming.

"Relax Ally he is still in the kitchen he told me to come and see if you guys were ready to eat and when did you go jail because if you did I'm almost afraid to ask what you

did."

LJ said looking at me like I have three heads.

"No you doof I didn't go to jail I was joking okay and why did he want you to ask if we were ready to eat what's he doing LJ? Tell your big sister or else." I say trying to get it

out of him,

"or else what Ally you know that I know that you don't have a murderous bone in your body so cut it out your making me laugh to hard and he didn't say so muh!" he says

sticking his tongue out at me.

"Alright fine but you stick that tongue out at me again you are going to regret it big time." I say walking away to find my parents.

**Back in the Kitchen**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally ever since I met you I- god what the hell is wrong with me it sounded alright earlier when I said it in my head now that I'm here I just can't get the words out, god I

just love her so much I just don't know how I'm going to say it." I say as I pace back and forth in the kitchen then out of nowhere LJ comes running back to see me.

"Are they ready?" I ask with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah they have been wondering what's been keeping you so long and did I mention I'm starving can we eat now Austin?" LJ asks looking like he is going to kill me,

"Yeah hey help with carrying the food out there alright?" I ask as he looks at me like I'm insane,

"Um can you explain to me why we are carrying the food out that's the parents job Austin." LJ says perplexed,

"Okay you got me alright I just am nervous about tonight okay this is the first time that I have been to a girlfriends house for dinner with her parents and I just want to show

them that I am a good guy for Ally okay." I say hoping to god he understands.

"Austin you don't need to try and impress my parents they already like you." LJ says trying to comfort me.

"Alright thanks little man now let's get this food out there before you start thinking I'm food and start chasing me around with a fork and knife in your hands yelling come

back you turkey!" I say jokingly as LJ looks back at me and says

"Then hurry up with the food or else turkey!"

"Okay, okay just thank god you don't have a fork or a knife with you." I say eyeing him as I walk out to the dining room to find Ally and her parents waiting for the food.

**LINE BREAK**

**NO one's P.O.V.**

**DINING ROOM**

**10 minutes later**

As they all dig in to the food Ally looks over at Austin and LJ fighting over who would beat who in the cleanest plate contest and as luck would have it LJ won,

"Ha in your face Austin I told you not to mess with me and eating because I will always win." LJ cheered as Austin said,

"Maybe I just let you win to make you feel better LJ?"

"What you did not I beat you fair and square?" LJ says as everyone laughs at both of them.

As everyone was finished with dinner Austin and Ally went and sat on the couch to talk,

"so what was with the whole bringing the food out my parents could have done that you didn't have to." Ally said curiously looking at her boyfriend.

"Maybe I just wanted to make a good impression on your parents and show them that I am a good guy for you Ally that and I actually have something I have been wanting

to tell you I-.

**Don't hate me for it. Also I will be putting the next chapter up tonight as a treat for you guys and trust me I think you are going to like the next chapter. So **

**here is what I want you to do I want you guys to guess what Austin is going to say to Ally and what may or may not happen in the next chapter trust me it **

**is going to probably be a shocker. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Dinner with the Dawsons & leaving

**Hey guys I'm back and like I said this chapter is going to be good so I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy.**

**PREVIOUSLY on BEAUTY and the Playboy**

"What you did not I beat you fair and square?" LJ says as everyone laughs at both of them.

As everyone was finished with dinner Austin and Ally went and sat on the couch to talk,

"So what was with the whole bringing the food out my parents could have done that you didn't have to." Ally said curiously looking at her boyfriend.

"Maybe I just wanted to make a good impression on your parents and show them that I am a

good guy for you Ally that and I actually have something I have been wanting to tell you I-.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally I, I love you and everything which really makes me regret saying this to you and please

don't hate me but I have to leave tomorrow with my parents to California for a couple of days." I

say waiting for her to start asking all the really hard questions, but they never came all she did

was look at me in the eyes and say "that's okay what time do you leave tomorrow?" she says

curiously.

"Well I leave at noon tomorrow but I was thinking are you doing anything later tonight? Cause I

was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me tonight if that is okay?" I ask, waiting for

her to say something.

"Yes Austin I would love to what movie do you have in mind?" Ally says as I hear someone

possibly LJ running down stairs screaming,

"I'm coming too guys don't leave without me I wanna come!" he says as

As he reaches the couch where me and Ally are sitting and jumps in between me and Ally,

"LJ hey uh I was thinking it would just be me and your sister going okay maybe when I get back

we can go okay sorry" I say as I feel guilt rush over me.

"It's fine Austin I guess you don't want to hang out with me now that you're dating my sister."

LJ says sulking sadly away.

"LJ wait come back how about instead we just have movie night here okay but eventually me

and your sister are going to need to go out by ourselves okay so what do you want to watch little

man?" I ask.

"Just go hang out I'm sorry for ruining your last night Austin, Ally what are we doing

tomorrow?" LJ asks looking at Ally questioningly,

"well LJ I don't know right now but we will definitely do something I promise and don't hate

Austin okay he and I do need to have a date without you okay he doesn't hate you we just need

sometime alone okay." Ally says giving her brother a hug.

**LINE BREAK**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Ally sleeps LJ sneaks into her room and then jumps on her bed yelling "Ally wake up you

promised we would do something today come on wake up!"

"just five more minutes mom" Ally says sleepily.

LJ starting to get annoyed hatches an idea in his head that he knows she would hate "okay Ally

But I thought I'd like you to know that Austin is outside waiting for you if you care" LJ says

Jokingly as soon as LJ says that Ally's eyes pop open and she immediately jumps out of bed and

runs down stairs as soon as she gets to the front door she flings it open to see Austin but all she is

met with is an empty door step.

"LJ where are you forget it as soon as I find you your dead you

got it don't do that to me you know I hate those jokes!" Ally yells as she storms upstairs looking

for LJ,

"your not going to find me cause I am blending in like a ninja so you should just give up now or-

"LJ says as Ally finds him hiding behind the couch "oh hey Ally, ahhhhhh Ally!" LJ says as

Ally chases him around the house until she catches him and sits on him as LJ tries to get out of

his sisters grasp.

"Ally get off of me your killing me!" LJ lets out as Ally sits on top of him crushing the air out of

her brother,

"fine but do you promise not to pull something like this ever again?" Ally asks unconvinced

"yes I promise please get off of me I love you sister." LJ says hoping his sister believes him.

"fine get up" Ally says as she stands up towering over LJ and helping him up

"sorry for doing that I just miss hanging out with Austin I just wish he was here and not in

California." Says LJ as he heads to the kitchen for breakfast "well we would go over to his house

but he texted me saying that they already left earlier this morning so they can get there early."

Ally says.


	14. Lies & Roses

**Hey guys I'm back and like I said this chapter is going to be good so I hope you like it**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy.**

**PREVIOUSLY on BEAUTY and the Playboy**

"Fine but do you promise not to pull something like this ever again?" Ally asks unconvinced

"yes I promise please get off of me I love you sister." LJ says hoping his sister believes him.

"Fine get up" Ally says as she stands up towering over LJ and helping him up

"sorry for doing that I just miss hanging out with Austin I just wish he was here and not in

California." Says LJ as he heads to the kitchen for breakfast "well we would go over to his house

but he texted me saying that they already left earlier this morning so they can get there early."

Ally says.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Three Hours Later**

**LJ's P.O.V.**

Oh my god Ally that was an awesome movie I say as we leave the movie theatre,

"eh it was okay LJ I wouldn't say it was that great I mean it's basically the same thing that Bruce

Willis did in Die Hard." Ally says honestly to her brother.

"Yeah well at least Olympus Has Fallen is better than going to some dumb silent romance movie like A Woman In Paris in the park just my opinion

sis don't hate me for it?" I say trying to hold in a laugh "hey Ally does that look like someone

we know?" I say as I point over to an abandoned music center where I see a familiar head of

blond hair holding red roses and wearing dark tinted sunglasses so they couldn't be recognized,

"Where LJ I don't see them? Ally says looking everywhere in front of her,

"Ally follow my finger and you will see okay he is right there I am not making this up."

I say trying to put the pieces together.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Ally follows the path of LJ's arm she finally see's the mysterious man he saw "it can't be him

he left earlier today why would he lie to us I thought he loved me, I have to go talk to him." Ally

says with Pain in her voice "Ally wait I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for why he is

here okay his plane probably got delayed or he decided he wanted to stay and be with us okay

just don't go over there now and ruin the relationship until the time comes that he wants to tell

us." LJ says pleading with Ally.

"No LJ for once I am going to stand up for myself and tell this two bit lying bastard that we are

Over I'm done being the dumpee from now on I'm the dumper I bet he is waiting for that girl

that he was locking lips with at his house the other day." Ally spits as she begins to stomp her

way over to Austin, but as she gets closer Austin bends down and places the roses on the ground next to the

abandoned music center along with a note, and then he vanishes into the crowd of people that

walk by him.

Finally as Ally gets closer to where Austin stood she see's the roses and the note and picks them

both up and opens the note and reads what was inside it:

"_I know it's been five years and I know you can't hear me but every day I wish you were still here beside me I feel terrible knowing that I will never see you again but I just _

_wanted to tell you that I found someone that I truly love and I wish you could of met her because knowing you guys you would love her. Anyway I will always love you and I _

_am sorry I caused your death I miss you guys very much._

_Austin _

"Why didn't he tell me I would have understood, why is he keeping things from me?" Ally says with hurt in her voice

"Ally I think the reason he didn't say anything about this is because he doesn't want us to treat him differently okay so let's just leave him alone for a while." LJ says.

"But LJ what if he does something while we give him his space?" Ally says with worry as LJ looks at his sister he takes his index finger and his thumb and pinches the bridge

of his nose and shakes his head saying "listen it's been five years since what happened to him if he was going to do something do you honestly think he would of done it by

now?" Ally looks at her brother shocked at how serious he was about all this and nods her head in agreement.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I promise that the next one will be longer don't forget to read and review I don't own Olympus Has Fallen, Die Hard, or Woman of Paris .**


	15. The Truth Unwanted Guests

**Hey guys I'm back and like I said this chapter is going to be redone so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also this a repost of the original chapter I am sorry if it was confusing at first. Anyway **

**here it is.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Batman.**

**Enjoy.**

**PREVIOUSLY on BEAUTY and the Playboy**

"Why didn't he tell me I would have understood, why is he keeping things from me?" Ally says

with hurt in her voice

"Ally I think the reason he didn't say anything about this is because he doesn't want us to treat

him differently okay so let's just leave him alone for a while." LJ says.

"But LJ what if he does something while we give him his space?" Ally says with worry as LJ

looks at his sister he takes his index finger and his thumb and pinches the bridge

of his nose and shakes his head saying "listen it's been five years since what happened to him if

he was going to do something do you honestly think he would of done it by

now?" Ally looks at her brother shocked at how serious he was about all this and nods her head

in agreement.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**At Austin's House**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Why couldn't I just tell her the truth about me instead of telling her that I had to go to California?Why am I screwing things up with someone that cares deeply about me? I

mean don't get me wrong I love her unconditionally but I think that she deserves someone better than me who just lies about things I mean what's going to happen when

she comes over and asks about my – forget it I am just going to call her and tell her that we need to meet later and agree to not see each other for a while I just hate her

knowing that my life is one big lie I wish she could just know the real me if only we met before "the accident", I'm sure she'll understand I hope?

**No one's P.O.V.**

**Back at Ally's house**

As Ally and LJ watch t.v. Ally's phone begins to ring "Ally can you get that?" LJ asks as Ally stares at him, "why don't you get it your closer?" Ally bites back,

"I would but it's too faaaaaarrrrr" LJ says drawing out the ar and waving his right hand toward the phone.

"Fine I'll get it lazy" Ally says as she gets up and grabs her phone "hello,"

"hey Ally its me um can we talk?" came the voice on the other line,

"Austin hey how are you yeah we can talk what do you need? Ally asks.

"Well I uh want to talk to you but I can't do this over the phone it just feels too impersonal I need to see you please can you come over?" Austin asks with hope in his heart.

"Well yeah I can" Ally says while still on the phone Ally turns her head and says "LJ hey I have to go over to Austin's can I trust you to behave while I'm gone?" she asks as

LJ sits there and nods his head and waves her off as his show comes back on. Then as Ally heads toward the front door she turns her head and shakes it at her brother as she

leaves for Austin's house.

**STILL No one's P.O.V.**

**At Austin's house**

As Ally gets to Austin's house she knocks on the door and waits for Austin to open it and after two minutes the door opens to reveal Austin wearing a white wife beater tank

top showing off his well built body and torn blue jeans holding a red short sleeved buttoned up shirt in his hands as Ally stares aimlessly at Austin drinking in the site of him

"pull it together Ally he just wants to talk to you calm down." Ally scolds herself mentally as Austin stands there in the doorway waving his hand in Ally's face,

"Ally yoo-hoo anyone there earth to Ally come in Ally do you want to come in or not?" Austin says as Ally snaps out of her trance.

"What yeah I'm coming sorry about that I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon I mean after yesterday and all." She hesitantly says as Austin lets her inside.

"What do mean, you saw me yesterday so I guess now you have a lot of questions about that am I right?" Austin asks,

"well yes I – I mean no I, I don't know what did you want to talk to me about Austin?" Ally asks questioningly.

"Well here we go I think we need to not see each other for a while I – I'm sorry Ally I just can't keep secrets from someone that I care about okay I honestly felt terrible

about lying to you the other day about me going to California." Austin begins but is stopped by Ally as she puts her right hand on his and says,

"It's okay Austin you can tell me I forgive you." She says as she looks up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay it happened five years ago when I was fourteen I wanted to be a great singer back then and when I told my parents what I wanted to do with my life my mom was

happy with my decision but my dad at the time thought that I was wasting my time with something as stupid as singing but as time went on I got a lot better with my singing

and my dad changed his mind after three weeks and when I got even better at singing I was invited to perform at the music center so when they went to my first

performance everything went great the crowd loved me the songs were awesome and after all of that it got even better when my dad said something to me that I thought

was never in his verbal category he told me he was proud of me and that he will support whatever I do from then on out so after the performance we walked out of the music

center and out of nowhere this guy comes up pointing a gun at us telling us to give him money so my dad trying to protect my mom and me told the guy to stay calm and

relax, and that everything is okay and then as he started to pull out his wallet from his inner jacket pocket the guy had thought he was pulling a gun and shot him and then

he shot my mom when she tried to take me and run leaving me standing there alone watching my parents bleed out in front of me do you know what that does to kid?"

Austin asks as Ally shakes her head trying desperately not to cry her eyes out, "it messes you up it changed me Ally after it happened I blamed myself for their death and I

thought that if I hadn't chosen to be a singer they would still be alive it's my fault Ally that they are dead." Austin says as he begins to break down crying.

"Austin don't say that it's not your fault okay it was just an accident okay you are a great person and I didn't know you were a singer what happen?" Ally asks.

"Well after they died I gave it up I decided that singing is what killed my parents so I stopped and took up surfing instead." Austin says wiping his tears away.

"Hey Ally can – can we stop talking about this I just want to forget about what happen all those years ago and I am sorry I lied to you and LJ by the way what's he been up

to Austin asks.

**BACK AT ALLY'S HOUSE**

**LJ'S P.O.V.**

"God this is just too funny I wonder how long Ally is going to be over at Austin's?" I wonder as I continue to watch t.v. I know she needs to talk to him about yesterday but

come on give him a break he's your boyfriend.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who could that be now it can't be Ally cause she would just walk in here wait maybe it's Austin?" I say as I jump from the couch and run towards the door and open it "hey

Aust- what are you doing here I thought you were still in Colorado you jerk get out of here Ally doesn't need you back in her life anymore she has someone else leave now or

else" I yell.

"Or what LJ what would you do if I stayed oh that's right nothing so where is your sister?" he asked pushing me out of the way "great now he's back in our lives again I just

hope Austin can take care of this guy once and for all." I say to myself.

**Hey guys so n****ow that this chapter is back up what did u think tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**


	16. Old Flames & Ally's story

**Hey guys sorry I have been gone for a while but I'm back now so here we go and also **

**imagine Elliot as he is from the show.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**LJ: Previously on Beauty & the Playboy**

"Why didn't he tell me I would have understood, why is he keeping things from me?" Ally says

with hurt in her voice

"Ally I think the reason he didn't say anything about this is because he doesn't want us to treat

him differently okay so let's just leave him alone for a while." LJ says.

"Why couldn't I just tell her the truth about me instead of telling her that I had to go to California?Why am I screwing things up with someone that cares deeply about me? I

mean don't get me wrong I love her unconditionally but I think that she deserves someone better than me who just lies about things I mean what's going to happen when

she comes over and asks about my – forget it I am just going to call her and tell her that we need to meet later and agree to not see each other for a while I just hate her

knowing that my life is one big lie I wish she could just know the real me if only we met before "the accident", I'm sure she'll understand I hope?

"Hey Ally its me um can we talk?" came the voice on the other line,

"Austin hey how are you yeah we can talk what do you need? Ally asks.

"Well I uh want to talk to you but I can't do this over the phone it just feels too impersonal I need to see you please can you come over?" Austin asks with hope in his heart.

"Well yeah I can" Ally says while still on the phone Ally turns her head and says "LJ hey I have to go over to Austin's can I trust you to behave while I'm gone?" she asks as

LJ sits there and nods his head and waves her off as his show comes back on. Then as Ally heads toward the front door she turns her head and shakes it at her brother as she

leaves for Austin's house.

As Ally gets to Austin's house she knocks on the door and waits for Austin to open it and after two minutes the door opens to reveal Austin wearing a white wife beater tank

top showing off his well-built body and torn blue jeans holding a red short sleeved buttoned up shirt in his hands as Ally stares aimlessly at Austin drinking in the site of him

"pull it together Ally he just wants to talk to you calm down." Ally scolds herself mentally as Austin stands there in the doorway waving his hand in Ally's face,

"Ally yoo-hoo anyone there earth to Ally come in Ally do you want to come in or not?" Austin says as Ally snaps out of her trance.

"What yeah I'm coming sorry about that I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon I mean after yesterday and all." She hesitantly says as Austin lets her inside.

"What do mean, you saw me yesterday so I guess now you have a lot of questions about that am I right?" Austin asks,

"well yes I – I mean no I, I don't know what did you want to talk to me about Austin?" Ally asks questioningly.

"Well here we go I think we need to not see each other for a while I – I'm sorry Ally I just can't keep secrets from someone that I care about okay I honestly felt terrible

about lying to you the other day about me going to California." Austin begins but is stopped by Ally as she puts her right hand on his and says,

"It's okay Austin you can tell me I forgive you." She says as she looks up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay it happened five years ago when I was fourteen I wanted to be a great singer back then and when I told my parents what I wanted to do with my life my mom was

happy with my decision but my dad at the time thought that I was wasting my time with something as stupid as singing but as time went on I got a lot better with my singing

and my dad changed his mind after three weeks and when I got even better at singing I was invited to perform at the music center so when they went to my first

performance everything went great the crowd loved me the songs were awesome and after all of that it got even better when my dad said something to me that I thought

was never in his verbal category he told me he was proud of me and that he will support whatever I do from then on out so after the performance we walked out of the music

center and out of nowhere this guy comes up pointing a gun at us telling us to give him money so my dad trying to protect my mom and me told the guy to stay calm and

relax, and that everything is okay and then as he started to pull out his wallet from his inner jacket pocket the guy had thought he was pulling a gun and shot him and then

he shot my mom when she tried to take me and run leaving me standing there alone watching my parents bleed out in front of me do you know what that does to kid?"

Austin asks as Ally shakes her head trying desperately not to cry her eyes out, "it messes you up it changed me Ally after it happened I blamed myself for their death and I

thought that if I hadn't chosen to be a singer they would still be alive it's my fault Ally that they are dead." Austin says as he begins to break down crying.

"Austin don't say that it's not your fault okay it was just an accident okay you are a great person and I didn't know you were a singer what happen?" Ally asks.

"Well after they died I gave it up I decided that singing is what killed my parents so I stopped and took up surfing instead." Austin says wiping his tears away.

"Hey Ally can – can we stop talking about this I just want to forget about what happen all those years ago and I am sorry I lied to you and LJ by the way what's he been up

to Austin asks.

"Who could that be now it can't be Ally cause she would just walk in here wait maybe its Austin?" I say as I jump from the couch and run towards the door and open it "hey

Aust- what are you doing here I thought you were still in Colorado you jerk get out of here Ally doesn't need you back in her life anymore she has someone else leave now or

else" I yell.

"Or what LJ what would you do if I stayed oh that's right nothing so where is your sister?" he asked pushing me out of the way "great now he's back in our lives again I just

hope Austin can take care of this guy once and for all." I say to myself.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**LJ's P.O.V.**

"So again runt where is your sister?" Elliot asks getting angry and walking over and grabbing me by my shirt collar after I didn't respond to him the first time "she isn't dating

you anymore Elliot remember you dumped her so why are you demanding to see her after two years and how did you find out where we live?"

"Oh look little brother is trying to stand up to me and let me tell you a secret we never broke up so who ever she is with now I am going to kill him and her if I see them

together you got it runt so I guess that answers my question on where the hell she is and runt I'll be back so don't think that this is the last time you or that slut of a sister

will see me, oh and her friend Dallas Watkins told me where she lives make sure she gets the message LJ" Elliot says as he walks off to god knows where "why would Ally lie

about getting dumped I just want things to be normal again with no lies or secrets. Where is Austin when you need him he would know what to do? Wait I know" I say as I

run out the door to Austin's house.

**5 minutes later**

**Austin's House**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Finally as LJ reaches Austin's house he opens the door and shouts "Austin, Ally where are you guys I need help please its important help" he yells as he reaches the living

room where Austin and Ally are laying on the couch cuddling as they watch Les Miserables "um A-Austin? Can you help me please LJ says as Austin is startled by his

girlfriends' brothers presence "uh oh hey LJ we uh we were just watching a movie I swear we weren't doing anything" Austin says still surprised "what's going on Austin oh

hi LJ what LJ?!" Ally almost nearly screams as she wakes up to find her brother seeing her in a compromising position with Austin "yeah I'm surprised too but I have

something that can't wait because it involves someone that came to the house looking for you and also threatening to kill you guys if he saw you" LJ says nonchalantly.

"Wait who are you talking about little man?" Austin asks with worry laced in his voice as he sits up and turns the t.v. off "I'm talking about Ally's ex- boyfriend who told me

an interesting story sis" LJ says looking right at Ally.

"w-what is it LJ what did he want?" Ally questions as fear begins to seep through her tone

"well he said that you guys never actually broke up oh and did I mention he grabbed me and threatened to kill you and possibly me if I didn't give you the message, I-I don't

want to go home tonight Ally please? Um hey Austin is it okay if I stay here for the night I just don't feel safe at my house now that Elliot's back please? LJ asks almost on

the verge of tears

"okay LJ you can I promise that nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here okay and Ally I think we need to talk right now" Austin says with hurt and pain in his voice and

face "okay, LJ we will be upstairs if you need us okay little bro" Ally says as Austin and her head for Austin's room as he opens his bed room door Ally speaks up "A-Austin I

wanna just say tha-" she says as Austin cuts her off by saying "why did you not tell me that you were still dating that jerk? Why would you make up a story like that Ally can

you give me an answer please preferably one that isn't a lie you know because of you your brother is down stairs worrying if he is going to die soon alright just tell me the

truth and I'll understand and I think that if Elliot is around you and your parents need to get out of Miami for a couple of days okay and don't worry about LJ I'll take care of

him I promise nothing is going to happen to him okay so go call your parents and tell them everything and come back and tell me what really happen alright I love you and

your family too much to see you guys hurt I don't want you to have to go through what I did okay go".

**Okay so there is the chapter sorry if it is short but I decided to put this chapter in three parts so the next two chapters will be up later today so don't forget to read and review.**

**I don't own Les Miserables**


	17. SLEEP OVERS & NIGHTMARES Part I

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever also I am going to Seattle this Wednesday to see R5 for the first time so the updates might be slowed down**** anyway here we go with SLEEPOVERS & ****NIGHTMARES what will happen in this chapter you'll just have to wait and see. ENJOY. I don't own Austin & Ally or Smirnoff ice.**

**PREVIOUSLY on BEAUTY & THE PLAYBOY**

"Okay, LJ we will be upstairs if you need us okay little bro" Ally says as Austin and her head for Austin's room as he opens his bed room door Ally speaks up "A-Austin I

wanna just say tha-" she says as Austin cuts her off by saying "why did you not tell me that you were still dating that jerk? Why would you make up a story like that Ally can

you give me an answer please preferably one that isn't a lie you know because of you your brother is down stairs worrying if he is going to die soon alright just tell me the

truth and I'll understand and I think that if Elliot is around you and your parents need to get out of Miami for a couple of days okay and don't worry about LJ I'll take care of

him I promise nothing is going to happen to him okay so go call your parents and tell them everything and come back and tell me what really happen alright I love you and

your family too much to see you guys hurt I don't want you to have to go through what I did okay go".

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Alright so today started out as shit for me and then when Ally came over it got better and now the whole Elliot thing has turned everything upside down I swear to god if I

see that human waste of space I'm gonna – I say as I get cut off by a voice at the doorway "Austin can, can I come in?" they ask as I turn my head to see Ally.

"Yeah come in so about this Elliot and you still dating thing what exactly happen Ally? I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about telling me I'll still love you no

matter what okay just take your time if you need to alright but first what did your parents say about LJ staying here with me while you guys are gone?" I asked.

"Well" she began "they said it was alright as long as he behaves and goes to bed at a decent hour and also since we have school this week you need to make sure he goes to

school I'll write down the name of the school and the address for you okay" she says as she goes to grab a piece of paper and a pen off of my desk in my room and goes to

sit down on my bed.

"So about this Elliot thing Ally what happen?" I ask sitting down right next to her on my bed as I start to lay down.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Ally starts to speak she starts to take notice of her shoes "well you see Austin the real story is that everything I told you was the truth except for him dumping me you see

the second day we were going out he came to my house asking me if I wanted to go to a party that night at a friend of his house and me being the nice person that I am said

yes well when we got to the house he left me to go hang out with his friends to do god knows what, I will admit I actually had fun at the party considering everyone around

me was completely drunk and then a few hours later when I was getting ready to leave he was nowhere to be found so I went looking all over the house for him until I saw a

few guys go down into his friends basement so I followed right behind those guys to see if he was there and sure enough there he was with his friends drunk off their ass'."

Ally says while Austin looks at her with worry nervously waiting for what was to come next

Then he spoke "then, then what happen Ally?" Austin says with a hint of sadness in his voice "well when I got down there someone handed Elliot some kind of white liquid

alcohol and he got down on one knee and started chugging the beverage now I have never drank before but I do know that, that is not the right way to drink alcohol" Ally

says.

"That's because Ally" Austin starts "it was a drinking game they were playing called "ICING" the uh only reason why I know this is because Iplayedthegamebefore". Austin

says nervously fast while Ally gives him the what did you say look and then feeling guilty Austin comes clean

"okay Ally I know what the game is because I played it before but before you say anything let me explain it happened after my parents death and so to distract myself from

having to deal with grieving I threw a party and someone brought Smirnoff ice and one of my friends came up to me and gave it to me so I started to drink it and after that

day I kept drinking to numb the pain but that all ended when I met you Ally" Austin said putting his right hand on her cheek "anyway enough about my sad past what uh

what else happened after you found him?" he asked now dreading the question "well I told him that we need to leave so he can drop me off at home but realizing when I said

that I had forgotten that I could smell the stench of alcohol on him and what happened next was heartbreaking" Ally says beginning to tear up at the ugly memory

Austin seeing this he sits up from the bed and embraces Ally in a loving hug "shhhhhhh Ally you don't need to say anymore I – I think I know what happen" Austin says

almost on the verge of tears "you – you do?" Ally asks looking up at him "yes I do and I vow to you and to LJ that if Elliot tries to do any harm to any of us it will be in my

power that he will have to go through me to get to you guys I won't let that happen Ally I promise." Austin says as he pulls Ally into him close to each other and leans into

capture Ally's lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

**Hey guys so what did you think love it, hate let me know also the conclusion to Sleepovers & Nightmares is up next and it will **

**probably be up around sometime later today not really sure, but if it was a bad chapter sorry I just kind of had an idea of what this should be and **

**ran with it I promise that the next chapter will be much better. Don't forget to read and review.**


	18. SLEEP OVERS & NIGHTMARES Part II

**Hey guys I'm back and sorry for the long wait it took me awhile to write this and I saw R5 for the first time on Wednesday in Seattle, it was so awesome anyway here is Sleepovers and nightmares part two, also if anyone is wondering where I got the idea for LJ let's just say I was thinking of Flynn from shake it up anyway**

**ENJOY**.

**Don't own Austin & Ally**

**Previously on Beauty & the Playboy**

"well I told him that we need to leave so he can drop me off at home but realizing when I said

that I had forgotten that I could smell the stench of alcohol on him and what happened next was

heartbreaking" Ally says beginning to tear up at the ugly memory

Austin seeing this he sits up from the bed and embraces Ally in a loving hug "shhhhhhh Ally you don't

need to say anymore I – I think I know what happen" Austin says

almost on the verge of tears "you – you do?" Ally asks looking up at him "yes I do and I vow to you

and to LJ that if Elliot tries to do any harm to any of us it will be in my

power that he will have to go through me to get to you guys I won't let that happen Ally I promise."

Austin says as he pulls Ally into him close to each other and leans into

capture Ally's lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

Now back to the show

The next day

Austin's P.O.V.

Alright so today is the day that Ally is leaving for Colorado and the same day school starts back

up after Spring break and now I'm driving to her house to say goodbye

and to take care of LJ oh man he is in for a surprise after school I have everything planned out

what we are going to do for the next couple of weeks. As I finally arrive at Ally's house I see

Ally's mom and dad packing everything into their car for the trip man that's a lot of

stuff "Austin hey what are you doing here so early?" came Lester's voice

"well sir I figured since Ally, you and your wife are leaving this morning I thought I 'd take LJ to

breakfast before he goes to school if that's okay with you sir?" I ask waiting

for him to say no but he just smiles at me and says

"sure just let me check to see if he is up, oh um Ally your boyfriend is here" Lester says as he

walks off into the house.

"Hey Austin so where are you taking LJ for breakfast? she asks trying to get me to ruin the

surprise

"ah uh ah I'm not saying cuz you'll ruin the surprise for him and here let me take a couple of bags

for you to the car Ally after all what kind of person would I be if I just watch my girlfriend put

her own bags in the car" I say taking what I thought was three light bags but

instead Ally gave me the heaviest bags to take to the trunk "holy shit

Ally how much stuff did you put in each of these bags?" I ask as I make my way slowly to the

car trying not to throw my back out from carrying the bags.

"I only packed the essentials Austin my songbook, my clothes, books for reading, and my

personal stuff" she says with finality in her voice.

No ones P.O.V.

Still Ally's house

"Ok ok Ally I get it you need this stuff but one thing though why did you say you are bringing a

songbook are you telling me that you write songs and sing that's amazing Ally

how come you never told me this?" Austin asks looking at her very excited.

"Because Austin I didn't think it was a big deal and my songs are probably terrible I actually

haven't played them because I have really bad stage fright" Ally says as she gets

into the car waiting for her mom and dad

"Ally i'm sure they aren't terrible and I can help you with your stage fright when you come back

alright this is great for both of us you're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a

singer who loved being on stage it's like we were supposed to meet that day at the beach this is

amazing" Austin says as he gives Ally a big romantic hug and kiss while she

is still in the car.

"Austin what are you doing here so early school doesn't start for another three hours" came A

very annoyed and very tired LJ Dawson

"well LJ I have a surprise for you for breakfast and I figured since we are going to be spending

the next few weeks together I'd take you out to breakfast before school today"

Austin says as LJ gives him a tired smile "ok Austin just let me get my backpack so I don't have

to come back here to get it ok" LJ says as he runs back into the house to

grab his stuff.

"And I will see you in a few weeks babe have fun but not too much fun without me and stay

safe" Austin says as him and Ally kiss one last time as Lester, Penny, and LJ all

begin to walk out of the house "ready to go LJ?" Austin asks with enthusiasm in his voice

"yeah!" LJ yawn yells as he walks over to Austin's car "ok now Austin make sure LJ doesn't give

you too much trouble and make sure that he does his school work before anything else ok?"

Penny says "oh and honey" she continues

"yes ma'am?" Austin asks looking at the woman

"please take care of yourself and my baby he and you mean everything to this family and here is

some money for you for taking care of LJ while we are gone" Penny finishes stretching her arm

out to hand Austin forty-six dollars as Austin refuses to take the money

"Mrs. Dawson thank you but I really don't feel comfortable taking your money it just wouldn't

seem right since I told Ally yesterday that I'd take care of him free of charge

while your gone" Austin says.

"Oh ok but before we go you and LJ get over here and give me a big hug goodbye then

sweetie" Penny says as Austin tells LJ to come over and hug his mom when LJ reaches

her Austin and LJ hug Mrs. Dawson goodbye as they watch her, Ally, and Lester get in the car

and drive off to Colorado.

**LINE BREAK**

**Austin's car**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Alright so LJ what is the one thing that you absolutely love to eat for breakfast?" I ask as I drive

down the empty dark street to our destination,

"well I I like cereal and toast Austin why where are we going? LJ asks me looking extremely

excited.

"Well LJ that is all going to change because we are going to my favorite restaurant for breakfast

where they serve the best pancakes ever" I say as we finally reach our stop "which is Austin?"

LJ says quizzically "take a look little man" I say as I open my door to get out.

"You brought me to Denny's Austin this is my favorite place from when we lived in Colorado I

know exactly what I'm getting!" LJ yells as he runs in with me chasing after him.

**30 mins after eating**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"LJ why did you get a burger for breakfast its six thirty five in the morning why didn't you get

pancakes like me" Austin asks sitting across from LJ at Denny's

"because Austin I always get that here"LJ says as the waitress walks up to the table and

hands them the bill "so whenever your ready boys I'll be your cashier as well so so how was

everything?" asks the waitress "it was great thank you" Austin says as the waitress begins to take

the empty plates away "oh here you go ma'am" LJ says passing his plate to her "oh thank you

sweetie now you and your brother have a lovely day" she says as she walks away.

**No one's P.O.V.**

**Austin's car**

After eating breakfast it was already seven twenty when they left Denny's "alright LJ don't

worry we'll make it to school on time ok, so don't worry" Austin says as they speed down the

street to Miami minnows elementary school "ok you do realize that every time someone says

don't worry we'll make it makes me worry even more Austin" LJ says. "Ok ok I'm sorry LJ hey

don't make any plans after school alright I've got the whole day planned out for us alright"

Austin says as they stop in front of LJ's school.

"ok Austin I won't" LJ says as he hops out of the car and makes a run for the building.

**Alright guys hope you like this chapter and the conclusion to the three part chapter is coming up next and again sorry for taking forever with this chapter don't forget to read and review.**


	19. School fights & Arguements

**Hey guys I'm back with another update. So let's cut the chit chat and get to the show also I will be doing **

**shout outs later**

**Don't own Austin & Ally but I really wish I did**

**ENJOY**

**Previously on Beauty and the Playboy**

After eating breakfast it was already seven twenty when they left Denny's "alright LJ don't

worry we'll make it to school on time ok, so don't worry" Austin says as they speed down the

street to Miami minnows elementary school "ok you do realize that every time someone says

don't worry we'll make it makes me worry even more Austin" LJ says. "Ok ok I'm sorry LJ hey

don't make any plans after school alright I've got the whole day planned out for us alright"

Austin says as they stop in front of LJ's school.

"ok Austin I won't" LJ says as he hops out of the car and makes a run for the building.

**Now back to the show**

**LJ's P.O.V.**

**Minnow Elementary**

"Hey LJ I thought we told you to stay away from Alexis the loser?" Brett Torgenson says as him and his

Friends walk up to me in the halls,

"would you stop calling her a loser Brett she is actually a nice person if you would get to know her" I say

trying to keep my emotions in check. You see before we met Austin there was this girl I met the first day

of school named Alexis Scott she was the new kid before I moved here and from what some of the other

kids have told me about her is that she would eat lunch by herself and read books at recess instead of

play games with other kids so on the third day I sat with her at lunch instead and it turns out we have a

lot in common with each other we both have older sisters the same age, we both like burgers for

breakfast, and sadly we get made fun of for hanging out with each other but I always make sure I stick

up for her when someone talks ill of her which I'm handling right now with the bully of the school Brett

Torgenson I absolutely hate this guy he just doesn't leave her alone. "Hey Dorkson what did you say to

me?" Brett asks with an intent to kill look on his face

"I I told you to stop calling her a loser and that she is a nice person if you get to know her" I say as my

voice becomes shaky and nervous as Brett gets too close to my face and says "that's what I thought you

said loser" as he backs up and begins to beat me up.

**LINE BREAK**

**MIAMI HIGH**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Austin's fifth period Algebra class lets out his phone starts ringing and as he takes his phone out he

checks the number "what's LJ's school calling me for?" Austin asks as he hits the call button "hello?"

"Hi Mr. Moon this is Principal Beranger at Minnow elementary sorry to call you at a time like this but it

appears that LJ Dawson had gotten in an altercation with another student and he seems to be okay but

he has sustained some cuts and bruises and he claims that the reason he was fighting was because the

other boy was calling someone names and I'm afraid that since this has occurred LJ will be suspended

for a couple of days."

"What you have got to be kidding what about the other boy isn't he getting punished for what he did?"

Austin asks trying hard not to yell "yes he is Mr. Moon and sorry to have to say this but LJ as of this

moment is suspended from school you will need to come pick him up now" Mr. Beranger says as he

hangs up.

"FUCK!" Austin yells as he sees Dez running over to him "hey Austin what's wrong can I help huh can I,

can I, can-" Dez says as Austin cuts him off "Dez do me a favor actually two stop talking and can you

cover for me for next period I have to go pick LJ up from school" Austin says.

"Sure why what happen is everything okay?" Dez asks with concern in his voice

"well LJ got in a fight and now they're suspending him for a couple of days Dez what am I going to tell

Ally when she finds out she is going to kill me and if not her, her parents will" Austin says as he begins to

walk out of school.

**LINE BREAK**

**Austin's car **

**No one's P.O.V.**

"So LJ mind filling me in on what exactly happen today cuz when I talk to your sister today she is going to

ask me how you are and I really don't want to lie to her matter of fact since you're staying with me I'm

going to lay down the ground rules for you" Austin says furiously.

"You know I didn't ask to get beaten up Austin I was standing up to a bully that was making fun of a

friend of mine and sorry if I'm such a burden to you just take me home" LJ says with tears in his eyes

"I am LJ and then I have to go back to school before I miss anymore class" Austin says starting to calm

Down "but you remember the stuff I said I had planned well forget it maybe next time you can come

when you don't get into fights with people little man come on you are smarter than that LJ" Austin says

getting frustrated again "no I want to go to my home I hate you Austin you aren't even hearing my side

of the story of what happen your just like all the others and I thought that I would never say this to

someone to be hurtful but it was your fault that your parents died maybe if you hadn't wanted to be a

singer they would have still been ar-" LJ tries to finish but is cut off when Austin having enough of LJ's

hurtful rant hits him "don't you ever talk about my parents like that you little shit actually LJ I am trying

to understand what's going on but forget it get the fuck out of my car now go home and if Elliot comes

looking for you don't call me" Austin explodes on LJ.

"A- Austin I – I'm sorry please stop yelling at me please I I'm sorry" LJ says as he is still crying and opens the car door

"did you not hear me get the hell out LJ and tell Ally we are through and it's all because of you I wish we

never met because honestly I was doing a lot better off without you and your sister hell before you guys

came into my life every girl wanted me" Austin says as he watches LJ get out of the car " oh A- Austin h –

here's the necklace you g - gave me as LJ puts it on the passenger seat and shuts the door running to his

house watching Austin speed off to his house.

"It's a shame LJ that things had to end like that and here I thought I was going to be replaced by that

selfish jerk after all I never hit you when I was dating your sister" came an all too familiar voice "I I know

Elliot can can I ask you something please?" LJ asks "sure buddy what is it? "what happened the night you

and Ally went out? And please don't lie to me" LJ asks wiping his tears away.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Sorry if you hate this chapter but don't worry everything is going to be all worked out**


	20. GUILT & MURDEROUS PLANS

**Hey guys I'm back and this chapter is hopefully a lot better hope you like this.**

**DON"T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

**ENJOY**

**PREVIOUSLY ON BEAUTY & THE PLAYBOY**

"It's a shame LJ that things had to end like that and here I thought I was going to be replaced by that

selfish jerk after all I never hit you when I was dating your sister" came an all too familiar voice "I I know

Elliot can can I ask you something please?" LJ asks "sure buddy what is it? "what happened the night you

and Ally went out? And please don't lie to me" LJ asks wiping his tears away.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW  
**

**After school**

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

"Dez I need some advice I think I screwed up big time" I say having a weird feeling as I

walk out of my last class "why what happen with LJ what did you do?" Dez asks with

seriousness in his voice "well after I picked LJ up he and I got into an argument and

some very hurtful things were said that I think neither of us meant which well

ultimatelyleadtomehittingLJandcussingathimandhimgi vingbackthenecklaceIboughthim" I

say trying to rip it off quick like a band aid "wait what say that again?" Dez asks looking

at me with curiosity "ok, it ultimately lead to me hitting LJ and cussing at him and him

giving back the necklace I bought him" I say as I feel terrible about what I had done to

the little boy who looked up to me, the little boy who I would no doubt go to hell and

back for to protect him. "You son of a bitch how could you do that to your own

girlfriends little brother" Dez says getting closer to me and then out of nowhere I find

myself lying on the floor with blood dripping from my mouth "what was that for Dez" I

ask starting to get up "is that how you hit him Austin what did he say that made you hit

him?" Dez asks looking very concerned "he brought up my parents death Dez saying

that it was my fault and that's what happen do you not think I feel terrible about it Dez

I mean after it happen I didn't even come back to school right away, Dez what am I

going to do? I ask almost on the verge of crying.

**LINE BREAK**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Well for starters I'm keeping you away from LJ Austin until you learn to control your

temper" Dez says as he heads out to go see LJ once there Dez knocks on the door and

as it opens he notices that there is a guy their age in Ally and LJ's house "hi can I help

you?" Elliot asks Dez "yeah first off who are you and second where is LJ? Dez asks

worried and confused at the same time. "Well my name is Elliot Martin I used to be a

family friend of Ally and LJ's and LJ is upstairs in his room and same question who are

you "oh I'm friends with LJ and his sister is dating my friend" Dez says as Elliot starts

to grow a smirk on his face "ah so who is the lucky guy if you don't mind me asking?"

Elliot asks as Dez nonchalantly says "oh his name is Austin Moon he lives about a block

down from here" Dez says as LJ comes downstairs "Dez what's up what are you doing

here?" LJ asks "oh I heard what happened yesterday and wanted to see if you were

alright and I kind of want to talk to you about what was said" Dez says "well ok LJ I will

see you later for dinner ok Dez it was nice meeting you" Elliot says as he walks out the

front door.

**LINE BREAK**

**ELLIOT'S P.O.V.**

So this Austin guy is dating my Ally well time to take care of him I can't believe LJ fell

for that story about how Ally was drunk at the party and hooking up with every guy

what a fool now which house is lover boy's, I say as I look at all the houses and finally

come face to face with the house I have been looking for "all right time to call the guys

and get this done later on when it's dark so no one will see us" I say as I continue

walking back to my car.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and sorry that its short also what do you think is going to happen next and now that Austin is starting to realize his mistake do you think him and LJ can go back to the way things were before? Let me know in a review bye for now next update maybe later today bye for now.**


	21. MEETINGS AND DEZ'S TALE

**Hey guys it's me here is the next update hope you enjoy**

**DON"T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

**ENJOY**

**PREVIOUSLY ON BEAUTY & THE PLAYBOY**

So this Austin guy is dating my Ally well time to take care of him I can't believe LJ fell

for that story about how Ally was drunk at the party and hooking up with every guy

what a fool now which house is lover boy's, I say as I look at all the houses and finally

come face to face with the house I have been looking for "all right time to call the guys

and get this done later on when it's dark so no one will see us" I say as I continue

walking back to my car.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**ELLIOT'S P.O.V.**

**ELLIOT'S HOTEL ROOM**

"All right so here is what I got from scoping this guy's house out there is only two exits

one in the front and one in the back" I say to my crew as they nod their heads in

understanding

"so what do you want us to do with this guy I mean we don't know anything about this

Austin guy hell for all we know he could actually put up a fight and send us to the

hospital or worse" one the guys say with worry in his voice with kind of longish brown

hair wearing a red buttoned up shirt with ripped blue jeans and dark hazel eyes like

Austin's.

"Listen I guess before we do anything we need to do some recon alright does that put

you at ease Ringo?" Elliot says sarcastically "yes, yes it does" Ringo says as he signals

Elliot to continue "so where was I? oh yeah we show up there at 9 and take care of my

problem and if he tries to fight you big deal just kill him because he has no one that'll

miss him" Elliot says with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"How do you know that no one will miss him?" a girl with blonde hair asks

"because Rachel I unlike all of you found out a few things about the guy like for

Instance he used to be a musician and got his parents killed five years ago he isn't that

tough so is that enough recon for you Ringo because I could go on but I want this taken

care of tonight so-" Elliot says but is cut off by a guy named Robert with short brown

hair and has the face of a rat raising his hand "ugh yes Robert what is it?" Elliot says

getting annoyed with everyone "so I mean we have everything taken care of but what

about your ex - girlfriend's little brother what's his name chester?" Robert asks.

"It's Lester Junior as in LJ Jesus Christ and don't worry about the kid I'll take care of

him he trusts me more than this guy everything will be great if we pull this off the way

I planned it alright." Elliot says with finality in his voice.

**AT THE BEACH**

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

"I guess today was a terrible day to come surf I mean there is no waves to shred and

from the looks of it no sun today for that matter I guess after the fight me and LJ had

the universe is feeling how I feel now cuz this reminds me of the first time I came out

here when my parents died god after five years it still looks the same oh well I guess

it's time to pack up and go I wonder what LJ is up to? "

**ALLY & LJ'S house**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Dez what is there to say he broke his word he said he would never hurt me or Ally and

he did when he hit me" LJ says

"listen LJ I know what he did was wrong and believe me when I say this I'm not

excusing him for what he did he was wrong to do that but why did you bring his parents

into this you don't realize how hard it was for Austin to grow up without his parents for

five years he almost died because of the guilt he put on himself two years ago okay and

I had talked to him before I came over he is really torn up about what he did and he

said that he understands if you don't want to see him anymore" Dez says as LJ starts to

remember what Dez had told him the night they all went to Mini's that Austin no matter

what would do anything for the people he cared about.

"Hey Dez can I ask you a personal question?" LJ asks looking up at the tall red head

"yeah sure buddy what is it?" Dez asks

"well you probably heard that I got suspended right" LJ says as Dez nods his head "well

you see this guy was calling her names and he has been doing it ever since I met her

and I finally had enough of it and kind of told him off and that's how the whole fight

started" LJ says ecstatic to finally have someone listen to his side of the story.

"Huh LJ I thought I would never say this but you remind me a lot of Austin when we

were kids before all this happened you see when we first met I had no friends what so

ever until one day Austin came over to me at school and we just hung out at recess and

became friends and when some of the other kids saw this they ridiculed both of us for a

week and Austin finally had it with all of them and beat them up it was the most

awesome thing ever I mean of course he got in trouble but do you think he would let

that stop him from making sure that no one was bullied ever again?" Dez asks

"no!" LJ yells in excitement "but why did Austin say to me that there are better ways

than fighting if he did it too" LJ asks with confusion on his face "you know I don't know

maybe he said that because he doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he did

growing up and I honestly learned that when Austin yells at you he doesn't hate you it's

just he wants you to be better than him and make the right decisions ok LJ now would

you like to go see Austin cuz I think he would appreciate it if he saw how you are doing

and maybe we can get him to make us dinner" Dez says all excited when LJ says "yeah

uh about dinner Dez I told Elliot I would eat with him" "what?"

**Hey guys aorry I had to leave it at that trust me it will get better don't forget **

**to read and review**


	22. Chapter 22 Authors note and a treat

Hey everyone hope you liked the last chapter I will try to update later today and I don't know if a lot of fanfics do this but for the next chapter I added something to the story to go along with a part in the chapter and I will add the link to my profile page so you can play it at the point where indicated hopefully you enjoy this next chapter. don't forget to read and review.


	23. LJ's tricks & Rachel's folly

**Hey guys I'm back anyway to kick things off I am not going to do a recap for this chapter **

**so if you missed what happen last chapter go back and read the reason I'm not is because I **

**just got a **really** fantastic idea that I came up with while shooting around ideas and I think **

**I had a dream about it to weird right anyway here is the next update and before I forget go **

**to my profile and click on the link that is under chapter 23 it goes to a part in the story and **

**yes I will let you know when to play it the signal will be(**) that ok hope you really enjoy **

**this chapter as I had fun making it.**

**Don't own Austin & ALLY and ****I don't own the memory will never Die by Default**

**ENJOY**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"LJ what do you mean your having dinner with Elliot come with me alright Austin wants to see

you" Dez says as he grabs for LJ's hand to take him to Austin's house

"no Dez I promised Elliot I'd stay here and wait for him to take me to dinner ok everything is

fine alright I just don't want to see him just yet ok, oh and tell him I didn't tell Ally about what

happen alright besides when I talked to her she seemed really happy today maybe its because she

ran into her friend Trish, oh god Dez you would love her she is absolutely hilarious she taught

me all the things I know like tricking people" LJ said with a mischevious smirk spreading across

his lips.

"How so?" Dez asks really curious to find out "like this….wait Dez did you hear that?" LJ says

looking really scared "hear what LJ?" asked Dez "I think there is someone out the window can

you go out and check?" LJ asks as he watches Dez walk to the door and outside "LJ there's

nothing out here" Dez says as he turns around to face a closed door "LJ what are you doing, why

is the door locked LJ what's going on?" Dez asks as LJ answers "I'm waiting for Elliot to come

take me to dinner Dez leave."

"Fine but I'm letting Austin know that your ditching us to hangout with someone" Dez says as

he walks away.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

**Miami Grocery store**

"Alright so I got vegetables, burger meat, hot dogs, pop, milk, what else do I need to make din-"

I say as I get bumped from behind

"oh I'm soo sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I

was going" this really gorgeous girl with blonde hair said to me wait your in a relationship

Austin remember Ally I said to myself.

"Oh it's ok no harm done ha ha" I say trying to ease the embarrassment from both me and the

girl

"so does a cute guy like you have a girlfriend gorgeous" she asks me what in the hell why is

she flirting with me I don't even know her

"yeah sorry I do why do you ask?" I question her.

"Well I figured a cute boy like yourself was still on the market, so if you have a girlfriend then

where is she? She asks again wow don't even know her and she is already getting into personal

stuff

"well I gotta go home and make dinner so I guess I'll see you around sometime" I say speed

walking all the way to the register

"my name is Rachel hotstuff so now that you now my name

what's yours or should I just call you Blondie" how in the hell do I attract all the crazies first

Kira now this Rachel person I think someone upstairs is playing a cruel joke on me "it's Austin"

I say to her praying to God she'd leave me alone and then the strangest thing happened.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"No this can't be the guy that Elliot wants to hurt I gotta get out of here, wait why is he looking

at me with such sad eyes how damaged is this guy oh crap he's talking to me"

"so I just want to apologize if I was rude to you earlier it's just I kind of been having a terrible

day my girlfriends little brother is staying with me or at least he was up until I yelled at him and

said some hurtful things anyway here let buy your stuff for you it's the least I could do after the

day I had I could use some company right now" Austin said oh my god he is such a nice guy I

can't believe Elliot wants to hurt him I I need to warn him I can't let this nice guy get hurt.

**Austin's House **

**No one's P.O.V.**

Alright so here we are home sweet home" Austin says as he opens the door for Rachel to walk in

"oh my god your house is lovely" Rachel says as she notices pictures on the wall "thanks"

Austin says "so what would you like to drink I think I have some stuff in the fridge just let me

go see and I'll be back in flash".

"Alright but don't take too long" Rachel says as she watches Austin walk away "god I can't do

this I shouldn't be here Elliot was wrong he does have people that would miss him I have to tell

him, hmm what's this?" Rachel says as she picks up a cd that reads Austin's first single then she

begins to look around for a CD player and finally finds it hiding behind a chair and puts the disk

in and hits play.

**(**) **

"Oh my god he has a lovely singing voice now I really feel terrible about this" she says as Austin

walks up behind her

"you feel terrible about what Rachel?" Austin asks concerned

"oh Austin there you are sorry for snooping around its just I found your CD on the floor and I

was curious when I saw the label is that you singing the song" Rachel asked as Austin looked at

her as if trying to figure something out "yeah it uh cough it ugh-" he tries to say but his emotions

take over "oh Austin I'm sorry I'll turn it off it was the same song you sang the night your

parents died isn't it?"** (**) (stop)** she lets slip not realizing what she said.

"What did you say how did you know about my parents death I just met you today who are

you?!" Austin yells as he grabs her by the hand while she tries to leave.

**Hey guys really sorry about how shitty this chapter was I thought I had something and it didn't work out so hopefully you review and again sorry for this chapter another update coming up Friday I think and if you haven't heard the next Austin & Ally episode after this next one is on a Saturday can't wait to see the new episodes bye for now.**


	24. STAYING & PROMISES

**Hey guys here is hopefully. A better chapter than last hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't own Austin & Ally**

**ENJOY**

**Previously on Beauty & the Playboy**

"What did you say how did you know about my parents death I just met you today who are

you?!" Austin yells as he grabs her by the hand while she tries to leave.

**Now back to the show**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Please Austin let me go I shouldn't be here" Rachel pleaded to Austin as he continues to hold her arm

"not until you tell me who the hell you are and how you know about me now talk dammit!" Austin

yells as his grip begins to grow tighter on her arm.

"Okay, okay my name is Rachel Lynch my brother Ringo and our friend Robert Ellington were hired by

a guy named Elliot Martin who found out about your parents that's all I know, I didn't even know what

you looked like before so when we met in the grocery store I didn't know it was you until you told me

your name I swear! Please let me go your hurting me" she sobbed

"fine but if I let you go do you promise to not run and tell me what Elliot is planning" Austin said

through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes I promise please let me go please" she begs full out bawling "alright I'm trusting you Rachel

there" Austin says calmly letting her go "now talk"

"okay but first can I get some water please?" Rachel asks.

"Sure; but don't leave because if you do and go back to Elliot he'll know you said something to me

alright I want to protect you from getting hurt" Austin says as he heads off to the kitchen "you can't

protect me from him you don't know who your up against" Rachel says to herself. As Austin emerges

from the kitchen "Here you go Rachel now tell me what he is planning" Austin commands as he hands

Rachel the glass of water.

"Thanks Austin" Rachel says with worry in her voice "well I guess I better tell you what Elliot has in

store for you he is planning to come here tonight to take you out of the picture so he can be with his

ex – girlfriend again so I'm begging you Austin for you, your girlfriend and her little brother's sake

that you won't be here when they come please promise me Austin do it for the ones you love that

you'll be out of here when they come" Rachel pleads with Austin who just sits there and shakes his

head "no Rachel I can't do that I'm sorry but I'm not intimidated by this guy who hides behind others

to do his dirty work for him as far as I'm concerned he is nothing but a coward did he also mention

that he threatened Ally's brother a few days ago yeah he's real tough" Austin says standing up.

As Austin is about to continue on about Elliot Rachel says.

"Austin I need you to listen to me okay you don't know who he really is he is a monster who will stop

at nothing until he gets what he wants I just don't want you to end up like my older brother Ryder"

she lets out as tears begin to fall "what happened to him Rachel? Austin asks concerned

"well he was friends with Elliot a few years ago and they both liked the same girl and the girl picked

my brother and that didn't sit all too well with Elliot so one day when my brother was outside sleeping

on our hammock Elliot came up behind him and stabbed him in the chest and how I know this is

because I saw him do it" Rachel says as tears begin to fall.

"If you saw it why didn't you call the police?" Austin questioned "because he said if I did he would kill

me and my whole family so I had no choice but to be his slave Austin you don't understand how evil

he really is until your staring right at" Rachel says

"When is he coming to kill me Rachel?" Austin asked "he said nine o'clock please Austin do me one thing

though?" Rachel pleads "anything" Austin says "don't kill my brother he's the one person in this world

that cares for me please promise me that?" Rachel pleads "I'll try my best now can you do me a favor

and not go back to Elliot please do it for me I don't want you to die because of me okay go somewhere

where he will never find you and I promise that you will see your brothers murderer behind bars trust

me" Austin says as he watches Rachel leave his house.

**So what did you guys think and don't worry there is going to be some Aussly coming up in the next chapter and don't forget to review**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys sorry if you were thinking that this was another chapter but i just want to clear one thing up that a Guest reviewer brought up to me in a review and i just want you to know who ever you are i am not attacking you i'm just going to ask you to go back and read through the chapter because i had said in there that her older brother was friends with Elliot she has two brothers ok, but i really do appreciate your review.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys and sorry you can hate i know i hate authors notes to but i just want to tell you i just got another idea for a Austin & Ally story it's called SIX DAYS AND SEVEN NIGHTS and here is the summary if your curious to know what it will be:

Taking a romantic tropical island week off with her boyfriend, an ambitious, decisive New York girl named Ally Dawson agrees to help her magazine out by covering a story on a neighboring island. The only plane available is piloted by a laid-back heavy drinker with whom she shares a mutual dislike. But she has no choice and he can't refuse the money. When the plane crash-lands on an uninhabited island with little chance of rescue they both wish they had made other arrangements - at least to start with. will end in Auslly Rated T to be safe. constructive criticism .


	27. PUTTING AFFAIRS IN ORDER and CONFESSIONS

**Hey guys I'm back and here is the next installment in Beauty & the Playboy **

**also if you guys want and this is totally up to you but if you are interested I **

**posted the first chapter of a new story it's called Six DAYS & SEVEN NIGHTS don't own Austin & Ally**

**ENJOY**

**RECAP:**

"When is he coming to kill me Rachel?" Austin asked

"he said nine o'clock please Austin do me one thing though?" Rachel pleads

"anything" Austin says

"don't kill my brother he's the one person in this world that cares for me please promise

me that?" Rachel pleads

"I'll try my best now can you do me a favor and not go back to Elliot please do it for me

I don't want you to die because of me okay go somewhere where he will never find you

and I promise that you will see your brothers murderer behind bars trust

me" Austin says as he watches Rachel leave his house.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**NO One's P.O.V.**

**Austin's House**

"Well just in case I don't survive tonight I better start making some calls better start

with LJ" Austin said as he began to dial LJ's house phone "come on little man pick up

please" Austin begged as the phone rang four times with no answer. "Shit voice mail

well I guess he still doesn't want to talk to me well here goes nothing hey LJ it's me

your least favorite person in the world right now hey I just wanted to tell you that I'm

sorry for how I acted earlier with hitting you and all I just I don't know what came over

me little man please if you get this call me before nine ok because I have a feeling that

we may never get a chance to see or I guess talk to one another ever again and also if

that does happen I want you to tell Ally everything that happened ok because she and

your parents have a right to know what happen ok I love you LJ and good bye" Austin

says as a stray tear begins to fall down his face "ok whose next" Austin says as he

looks through his contacts and finds Dallas' number "hey Dallas yeah hey it's Austin I

need you to do something for me can you meet me at my house here in ten minutes

okay good and bring Dez with you to there's something I need both of you to do for me

alright k see you guys soon" Austin says finally hanging up.

RING…RING…..RING….. "hello?" Austin answers "hey Austin it's me Ally so how has the first day gone

with LJ?" Ally asks "yeah hey Ally there's something you need to know um I – I don't know how to say

this but LJ got suspended from school and before you say anything you shouldn't be mad at him he

didn't start the fight he was standing up to a bully that was making fun of a friend of his" Austin says.

"Oh well that's nothing to get mad about he stuck up for a friend that's fine really why would I get

mad I'm sure everything is fine Austin let me talk to LJ please?" Ally asked "yeah you should be mad

because something else happened after and promise me that you won't hang up on me when I tell you

this" Austin started "um okay Austin your starting to scare me what's going on where's LJ?" Ally asks

now worried that something bad has happened "well he and I got into an argument and we both said

things that we didn't mean to say and I hit your brother I am so very sorry Ally I think it would be best if

never spoke to one another ever again because of this and I just want you to know that no matter what I

will never stop loving you ever" Austin says as Ally begins to speak "good bye Austin and if your done

hitting my brother why don't you do this for me go die alone in a cave because I will never forgive you

for what you have done you lied to me and LJ saying that you're not like Elliot but you are stay away

from me and my family you bastard" Ally yells into the receiver as Austin hears a loud click on the other line.

**Ok guys so what did you think about Austin's confession to Ally and what do you think he is going to talk to Dez and Dallas about and will LJ ever **

**hear that message only time will tell as we are getting closer to the end of Beauty & the Playboy thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	28. PHONE CALLS & DRUNKENESS

**Don't own Austin & Ally**

**RECAP**

Austin started "um okay Austin you're starting to scare me what's going on where's LJ?" Ally asks

now worried that something bad has happened "well he and I got into an argument and we both

said things that we didn't mean to say and I hit your brother I am so very sorry Ally I think it

would be best if never spoke to one another ever again because of this and I just want you to

know that no matter what I will never stop loving you ever" Austin says as Ally begins to speak

"good bye Austin and if your done hitting my brother why don't you do this for me go die alone

in a cave because I will never forgive you for what you have done you lied to me and LJ saying

that you're not like Elliot but you are stay away from me and my family you bastard" Ally yells

into the receiver as Austin hears a loud click on the other line.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**LJ'S P.O.V.**

**ALLY'S HOUSE**

"Alright snack time now where did I put that box of cheese it's? Oh yeah now I remember I had them in

my room last night when I was watching that movie Ally, me, and A –Aust- I mean Mr. Moon were

watching that night after dinner that was the happiest night of my life too bad I'll never have someone

like him to hang out with ever again" I say as the phone begins to ring "hellro I say knowing full well

who it is.

"Uh LJ ha what was that bro?" came Ally's voice on the other line

"well I knew it was you sis so I wanted to be funny when I answered so how is everything going out

there?" I ask.

"Well I ran in to your twin Trish first thing she said to me when I saw her was where is my best friend at

and I said I'm right here and then she yelled not you your brother and I told her what all happened and

who you were staying with and LJ I found out about what had happened and don't worry Austin is

completely out of the picture okay he will never hurt you again I swear" Ally says.

"Hey Ally I guess we had a message from someone when I was sleeping I'll call you back and let you

know who it is because it's probably Dez wanting to talk to you I'll see what the message says ok sis bye

love you" I say as she says the same thing and hangs up alright time to see what Dez wants I say as I

press play on the answering machine and then then when I heard the voice on the message I

froze out of fear it was Austin.

"_Hey LJ it's me your least favorite person in the world right now hey I just wanted to tell you _

_that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier with hitting you and all I just I don't know what came over_

_me little man please if you get this call me before nine ok because I have a feeling that_

_we may never get a chance to see or I guess talk to one another ever again and also if_

_that does happen I want you to tell Ally everything that happened ok because she and_

_your parents have a right to know what happen ok I love you LJ and good bye" the message _

_ends _

"what is he talking about we may never see or hear from each other ever again teenagers

are too confusing I just hope that when I'm their age I don't go all drama on everyone, well time

to tell Ally who it was "I say as I pick up the phone again dialing Ally's number her finally

picking up "hey Ally it's me again yeah the message was from Austin but the message sounded a

little weird it sounded like he was kind of crying at the end but he apologized to me for what he

did and something about him wanting me to call him before nine was really strange what should

I do?" I ask her hoping for an answer.

"I am telling you to do nothing LJ he is no longer a part of our lives anymore after what he did to

you" Ally commands me "but Ally he apologized I need to find out what he meant in that voice

mail!" I yell at her.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

**Austin's house**

"Dallas so what did Austin say he wanted to talk to us about?" asked a very curious Dez

"huh you know that's a good question I don't know all he said was he wants us to do something

for him and wants to talk to us so let's go in and see what he wants" Dallas says as he and Dez

climb the steps to the front door of Austin's house and then after about the third knock the door

opens to reveal a very distraught and very drunk Austin. "Austin what are you doing I thought

you gave up drinking after you met Ally what happened?" Dallas asks worried at this point for his

best friend "guyss, guys, I I'm not hupp! Drunk where where would you get an idea like like that

it was Ally wasn't it shh why are you yelling, who the hell am I talking to?" Austin says drunkenly

trying hard to convince the two that he is not drunk "Austin you suck at lying buddy you are

drunk come on lets get you to bed so you can sleep it off" Dez says as he starts pushing Austin

inside the house with Dallas right behind him.

"No no Dez I can't sleep or else the bad people will come and get me I have to stay awake"

Austin says telling them the truth but Dez doesn't buy it "Austin you'll be fine ok me and Dallas will

be here all night with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself ok" Dez says like he is talking to

a five year old and then Dallas finally having enough says "Austin tell us why you wanted us here

what do you want us to do?"

"Well Dallass I have recently broken up with Ally and so she and I are back on ha the ha

markhahahaet hahahahahahaha!"Austin says as he starts to laugh uncontrollably as he passes

out on the floor.

**Hey guys sorry for ending it there I just couldn't think of anything else to write but the **

**next update should be up later today don't forget to read and review.**


	29. Chapter 29

hey guys it's me again i have the new chapter ready to go here so will update it later today i just want to make sure that i have what i want on it before

i send it off and i just want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed i can't believe i have 103 for this story and also i just want to say that your guys

reviews for the last i think four chapters or something like that made my day and for the last chapter that was reviewed i am glad that you guys loved it

and got a laugh out of how badly drunk Austin was when i wrote that part i was thinking of the 1981 Arthur movie where he was drunk out of his mind

at the begining and if you would like to see that movie i highly recommend seeing it anyway for the final chapter i created another video on youtube

titled Beauty & the Playboy and the reason i did this is because this is helping me to become a movie director and editor hopefully you guys will check it

out and i will put it on my profile as well. bye guys and don't forget to read and review.

here is the link:

watch?v=5cJZ87JjfI0- Beauty & Playboy endcredits


	30. Plans & Early Arrivals

**Hey guys like I said I was updating today and here is the next chapter**

**Don't own Austin & Ally**

**ENJOY**

guyss, guys, I I'm not hupp! Drunk where where would you get an idea like like that

it was Ally wasn't it shh why are you yelling, who the hell am I talking to?" Austin says

drunkenly trying hard to convince the two that he is not drunk "Austin you suck at lying

buddy you are drunk come on let's get you to bed so you can sleep it off" Dez says as he starts

pushing Austin inside the house with Dallas right behind him.

"No no Dez I can't sleep or else the bad people will come and get me I have to stay

awake" Austin says telling them the truth but Dez doesn't buy it "Austin you'll be fine

ok Dallas and I will be here all night with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself ok"

Dez says like he is talking to a five year old and then Dallas finally having enough says

"Austin tell us why you wanted us here what do you want us to do?"

"Well Dallass I have recently broken up with Ally and so she and I are back on ha the

ha markhahahaet hahahahahahaha!"Austin says as he starts to laugh uncontrollably as

he passes out on the floor.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Dez, Dez hey come here I need to tell tell you something" Austin says still drunk as Dez bends down to

be eye level with his friend while Dallas goes off in the other room "yeah what is it Austin?" Dez asks

very curious as to why he isn't slurring his words like before "I'm not actually drunk Dez I'm just

pretending to be just in case the people that are after me think that I'm an easy target and then bam I

take care of them" Austin says with excitement "this plan is fool proof Dez I can't believe I came up with

it" Austin continues as Dez looks at him pissed but elated that his best friend is not actually drunk "there

is still one thing I don't understand though how did you get your clothes to smell like alcohol?" Dez asks

afraid of the answer to come.

"Easy I still had some alcohol laying around the house that I hadn't dumped out yet and splashed some

on my shirt good plan right?" Austin asks

"no no it wasn't you shouldn't have done it what if you did get drunk what would you have done then

Austin?" Dez asks

"listen Dez I know it was stupid and all but in order for my plan to work I need them to think that I am

self destructing myself okay I'm sorry for doing this" Austin says as Dallas comes back from where ever

he went" hey where'd you go Dallas?" Dez asks looking at the wannabe Justin Bieber.

"Oh yeah sorry guys that was Ally she asked me out on a date when she comes back isn't that great?"

Dallas says to a very pissed and very sad Dez and Austin "congratulations Dallas I'm sure you'll be a

Better boyfriend to her than I was I'm very happy for you" Austin says as he puts on a fake smile but on

the inside it's slowly killing him "Dallas that isn't right man they just broke up what the hell is wrong with you" Dez all but yells

"hey it's not my fault she called me alright so back off Dez, Austin I am so sorry man" Dallas says.

"Hey Dallas it's okay it's better this way and besides she made the right choice just promise me one

thing though" Austin says looking at Dallas "sure man anything you name it" Dallas tells him.

"Be an awesome friend to LJ cuz I heard his last friend did something dumb and ruined their friendship"

Austin says as a stray tear falls from his face "hey you guys better get going it's going to get **LOUD **here

in the next hour or so ok I'll see you guys later and Dallas" Austin says as Dez and Dallas head out the

door "tell Ally when you see her that I said congratulations on her new boyfriend" Austin says as Dallas

and Dez walk out of the house as Austin watches them walk away he notices three cars parked out front

"huh looks like some people came early to the party" Austin says to himself as he gets ready to fight off

Elliot and his gang.

**so what did you guys think? anyway don't forget to read and review and today i'm updating two stories this one again and my new one called Six Days and Seven Nights hopefully i'll see some familiar people there**


	31. Chapter 31

hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while its just i started my intern job at a tv station on tuesday and completely forgot i said i was going to update twice i am really sorry i lied updates for my stories will be on the weekends or when ever i can get time hopefully i don't lose any of you after this authors note and i really am sorry the next update should be later today hopefully if my internet doesn't go out.


	32. Warnings and Casualties

**Hey guys I'm back and better than ever and to everyone reading I'm updating my three stories tonight and probably try to do it again sometime tomorrow hope you like this chapter. ENJOY, don't Austin & Ally.**

**RECAP**

"Be an awesome friend to LJ cuz I heard his last friend did something dumb and ruined

their friendship" Austin says as a stray tear falls from his face "hey you guys better get

going it's going to get LOUD here in the next hour or so ok I'll see you guys later and

Dallas" Austin says as Dez and Dallas head out the door "tell Ally when you see her that

I said congratulations on her new boyfriend" Austin says as Dallas and Dez walk out of

the house as Austin watches them walk away he notices three cars parked out front

"huh looks like some people came early to the party" Austin says to himself as he gets

ready to fight off Elliot and his gang.

**NOW BACK A SHOW**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Alright here they come which one's Elliot?" Austin says to himself as the trio get out of their

Cars and head towards his house, as they finally reach the front door Ringo knocks on the door while

Robert and the other member of the gang who is wearing a hoodie to hide his face as they

wait patiently for Austin to answer it.

**RINGO'S P.O.V.**

"Alright everyone know what to do?" I ask as Robert and the new guy nod in agreement

"hey Robert so where did Elliot get this guy from?" I ask as I knock on the door

"I don't know Ringo but ever since your sister disappeared Elliot insisted we get

another person to help and supposedly this guy is good at what he does" Robert says

motioning to the hooded figure behind us.

"Yeah I guess your right I just wish Rachel would call me so I won't worry so much you

know I mean I just worry about her" I say almost on the verge of crying "_shit keep it _

_together man get rid of this guy first and then lose Elliot's number and find Rachel cuz _

_after this your through with Elliot remember that" _I say to myself as the front door

finally opens to reveal a guy with bleach blonde hair, brown eyes and a very stupid grin

on his face and smelled like he took a bath in alcohol.

"H-hi can can I help Hup! You?" he asks as I turn around and look at Robert who is

almost dying from laughter at how drunk this guy is "hi my name is Ringo and I was

wondering if a guy by the name of Austin… what's his name again?" I say turning to

Robert and the hooded assistant behind me "I think his last name is Moon?" Robert

says as I turn back around to the drunkard "yeah what he said lives here have you seen

him?" I ask hoping we have the right house "yeah he lives here" the guy says.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Well then where is he you dumb ass drunk?" Ringo all but yells as he pushes Austin

out of his way "you know Ringo you really shouldn't have done that and after all I did

promise I wouldn't kill you for your sister" Austin says dropping the drunk act "how the

hell do you know I have a sister who are you?" Ringo asks getting closer to Austin

"Oh you didn't know? my name is Austin Moon I'm the guy you're not going to kill" Austin says as his smile becomes a vicious smirk.

"Oh haven't you forgotten there's three of us and only one of you" Robert says walking in behind Ringo "huh I guess you do so how we going to do this all three of

you going to come at me or is one of you fighting me while the other two jerk each other off cuz I'm just going to warn you two of you aren't going to make it out of

here alive" Austin says looking at Robert and the faceless assailant.

**ALLY & LJ'S HOUSE**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

**10 MINS. EARLIER**

"So Elliot what are we having for dinner?" LJ asks as Elliot gets off the phone "well squirt I just got us a table at this awesome restaurant that's thirty mins. from here

what do you say we head on out huh and maybe later we can go to a movie" Elliot says trying to convince LJ to leave "sure but i told Dez I'd see Austin tomorrow so

the movie we can do some other time Elliot and maybe we can convince Ally when she comes back to give you a second chance i mean after all it was her fault" LJ says

asElliot looks at him and smiles "you know i honestly missed seeing you happy LJ but lets get going to dinner okay Big man" Elliot says as a knock at the front door

brings them out of their conversation as they hear someone start talking on the other side of the door.

"Hey LJ I know you don't know me but your sister Ally wanted me to come by and check up on you i uh am your sister's new boyfriend Dallas can you let me in I just

want to make sure you're okay and then I'll leave alright" Dallas says as Elliot clenches his fists in rage and looks over at LJ with his cold dark eyes and mouths "keep

your fucking mouth shut" as he opens the door.

"Hi is LJ here I'm Dal-" Dallas says but is cut off by Elliot "yeah we met a couple of days ago so what brings you here?" Elliot asks already knowing the answer as he

lets the unsuspecting Dallas in the house "well Ally called me and asked me to see how LJ is doing, LJ? Oh hi there so your the famous LJ Dawson I keep hearing

about so hows things going so far tonight?" Dallas asks but LJ stays quite and looks at Dallas as Elliot comes up behind Dallas "what's wrong little man is everything

okay whats going - Dallas tries to finish but is bashed over the head by Elliot with a frying pan.

**Hey guys sorry for stopping there but the next chapter i think you will really like also what did you guys think of this chapter let me know and i will try to update again later today or on Monday no promises though but i will update my other stories here today as well, thanks for reading and don't forget to read and review.**


	33. THE FIGHT AND THE IDENTITY

**I DON"T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

**ENJOY**

**AUSTIN: LAST TIME ON BEAUTY & THE PLAYBOY**

"Hey LJ I know you don't know me but your sister Ally wanted me to come by and check

up on you I uh am your sister's new boyfriend Dallas can you let me in I just want to make

sure you're okay and then I'll leave alright" Dallas says as Elliot clenches his fists in rage

and looks over at LJ with his cold dark eyes and mouths "keep your fucking mouth shut"

as he opens the door.

"Hi is LJ here I'm Dal-" Dallas says but is cut off by Elliot "yeah we met a couple of days

ago so what brings you here?" Elliot asks already knowing the answer as he

lets the unsuspecting Dallas in the house "well Ally called me and asked me to see how LJ

is doing, LJ? Oh hi there so you're the famous LJ Dawson I keep hearing

about so how's things going so far tonight?" Dallas asks but LJ stays quiet and looks at

Dallas as Elliot comes up behind Dallas "what's wrong little man is everything

okay what's going - Dallas tries to finish but is bashed over the head by Elliot with a frying

pan.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**AUSTIN'S HOUSE**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

As Austin and Ringo were fighting Ringo's first punch whizzed by Austin's

chin clearly missing him, but as it happened Austin realized too late that it

was a trick, as Ringo finally connects with Austin's gut on his second punch

which forces Austin to double over and expel the last bit of choked air

from his well toned stomach.

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which

he always hated, Austin noticed a fair amount of pain with the gut shot,

which was something he wasn't used to. A hit to the face, yes, or even the

kidney...but the gut shouldn't have been much more than discomfort, if that.

Fortunately, he was used to it all. After all being orphaned he had to learn

how to fight for himself to stay alive even at a young age, even being out of

air was something Austin knew how to deal with.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at Ringo. Austin

laughed to himself at Ringo because he tried to stand tall, and look tough

but he looked like he was about to piss his pants he was so scared, of Austin

at this point on account of that usually takes anyone down but Austin was

different and he didn't know why or how. That's when Austin knew that he had

him where he wanted him.

"You…little…" Austin took a lurching step forward with each word. On the

third, he swung: "Shit!"

The blow felt too sluggish. Austin knew the second he launched it, Ringo

ducked under it, before Austin could even register the dodge, however,

another body shot, was taken this one to his ribs, which sent fresh ripples

of pain through his torso. He didn't fall though he made absolutely sure he

did not fall but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked.

Ringo went in for another shot but Austin shoved him off seeing Ringo scoot

back so far against the weight of it gave him a second wind. He covered the

distance between them. Threw three more punches that did land and Ringo fell

to the ground in agony.

Then, Ringo stood again, it was unreal, between the pain in his guts and ribs

and the general confusion (some would call it being punch drunk), the sight

of Ringo on his feet after the patented Austin Moon left-right-left was not

something he wanted to see he threw a haymaker that Ringo ducked but didn't

block, then another that Ringo swung under again—and responded in turn with

an uppercut.

"Click." Came the sound of Austin's upper and lower rows of teeth making

unplanned contact sickened him still, he kept his feet he had to falling down

was not an option in this case and then everything went black as Robert and

the masked assailant club Austin over the head with an old guitar of his

saving Ringo from certain death but instead of thanking his comrades'

for saving him he began berating them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two I had it under control jesus fucking

Christ I didn't need your help dammit, Robert you of all people should know

this and you who the hell are you take off that god damned hoodie and show us

who you really are cuz your really starting to piss me the fuck off!" Ringo

all but yells at the two.

"You really want to know Ringo fine here you go" the masked assailant says as

they begin taking their hoodie down.

"It it can't be what are you doing here?" Ringo says flabbergasted.

"My job" they say.

**SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK GOOD, BAD, UGLY WHAT? LET ME KNOW ALSO WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE PERSON BEHIND THE HOODIE FIND OUT NEXT TIME AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**


	34. Meeting Ryder Lynch & Reunions

**Hey guys I'm back hope you like this chapter**

**Don't own Austin & Ally**

**No ones point of view**

"I'll ask you again what are you doing here? I I thought you were dead?" Ringo

says almost on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry lil bro I I -" they say as Ringo

cuts them off

"your sorry, sorry pfft I can't believe you let everyone think you were dead and

now five years later you show up out of nowhere and expect everything to go

back to normal no Ryder I will not accept your apology you left us more

importantly you left Rachel who we haven't seen at all since a few hours ago"

Ringo yells.

"Yeah we're really worried about her man and do you realize that when Elliot

finds out your alive he will kill all of us" Robert says worried "I know old friend"

Ryder says as Ringo and Robert walk up to him and embrace their loved one in

a loving hug.

"So what are we going to do about this guy?" Ryder asks motioning toward

Austin's body on the floor "I say we just end him right now" Ringo says as he

pulls out his gun from his pants and cocks it as he aims it at Austin's head.

"No we're not doing that Ringo not to Ally I'm not hurting her again do you

understand I -" Ryder says as all three men hear someone yelling for help at

the front door. " Austin help it's Dallas he he's not moving please help Austin I

need you!" The voice says as the sounds of sobbing can be heard on the other

side of the door.

"L LJ?" Austin says as he begins to wake up "shit Ryder he's waking up let's get

out of here" Robert and Ringo say at the same time, "no you guys go I'll stay

here and help him, go!" Ryder yells as the two run out the back door.

"LJ come in bud it's me Ryder remember from Colorado I used to help babysit

you with your sister and her and I dated" Ryder says as he waits for a reply "R

Ryder your alive I thought you drowned in the river at your cabin?" LJ says as

he walks in the house and

finally sees Austin on the floor "A Austin?" LJ says sheepishly afraid that he may

be dead "Austin please wake up your too important to me to give up now come

on wake up if you don't I'll kick you in the groin again" LJ says getting ready to

attack as Austin finally wakes up and says "you kick me again and I'll sick Dez

on you" austin says with a toothy grin.

"Hey LJ I gotta ask who said I died at my cabin cuz that is a bold face lie and

you know it" Ryder says helping Austin up "Ally said you did" LJ says cracking a

smile at the two blondes as Ryder pretends to be hurt from LJ's comment.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Wait LJ did did you say Ryder as in Ryder Lynch?" I ask very confused as to

why and how I ended up on the floor "yeah this is Ryder Lynch he has a sister

and a little brother their names are -" LJ says as I finish "Rachel and Ringo

Lynch" I say.

"Yeah, how did you know?" LJ asks curious "we'll I just got my butt handed to

me by Ringo with a little help I might add" I say giving Ryder the stink eye,

"yeah I'm sorry about that it's just I get over protective of my family and I

didn't want to lose my brother and I am sorry about destroying your guitar I'll

pay for a new one" Ryder says as he leaves out of the front door as I say " your

damn right your buying me a new one!"

**15 minutes later**

As I head into the living room with LJ right behind me I hear someone's

phone ringing "hey LJ where is the ringing coming from?" I ask "I think it's

coming from the couch?" He says as pointing to it as we head over I pick it up

and notice that it's Dallas' and hit the call button.

"Hello?" I ask " hey Dallas it's Ally how's LJ doing and I am getting on the next

flight home okay can't wait for our date I love you" Ally says as my heart

shatters hearing her say those words to someone else "Dallas are you there?"

Ally asks concerned. "Shit what do I tell her?" I say to myself "well here goes

nothing hey Ally it's Austin listen before you hang up on me I have some bad

news um I don't know how to say this but I guess Elliot was at your house

with LJ and when Dallas went over there he was attacked with LJ seeing

everything... Yeah we're going over there to check to see if it's safe as soon as

I get off of the phone with you okay Ally don't worry everything is going to be

alright I I promise...I love you Ally" I

say the last part to myself

as I hang up.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter and sorry if it is terrible I have been up for ten hours working and finally got around to updating and will try to update again this weekend don't forget to read and review.**


	35. Visits and sleepovers

**Hey guys I'm back and I am really sorry that I have been gone for basically a week but I have good news I have in this update a long chapter for you guys and another update later today possibly for this story and an update for Six Days and Seven Nights no promises though but here we go also sadly this story will be coming to an end shortly there is probably going to be three or four more chapters left but I haven't decided yet and as for shout outs I will be doing those in the next chapter so here we go with the longest chapter I think I have ever written since I started this story. Enjoy.**

**Don't own Austin & Ally or the song who you wanna be by Taylor Mathews**

**RECAP:**

"Shit what do I tell her?" I say to myself "well here goes nothing hey Ally it's Austin listen before you hang up on me I have some bad news um I don't know how to say this

but I guess Elliot was at your house with LJ and when Dallas went over there he was attacked with LJ seeing everything... Yeah we're going over there to check to see if it's

safe as soon as I get off of the phone with you okay Ally don't worry everything is going to be alright I I promise...I love you Ally" I say the last part to myself as I hang up.

**Now Back To the Show**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Okay goodbye Austin" I say as I begin to feel a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I think has formed since Austin confessed to what he did to LJ begin to go away

as I hang up. Did – did he just say I love you after I broke up with him a few hours ago and after all of those things I said to him he still loves me and cares about my family,

wait where does this leave me with Dallas oh God why is everything going to hell again" I say as a stray tear slides down my face, as I start getting ready for bed I begin to

think about what is going on with Austin if he is doing okay or if LJ is safe as I finally nod off to sleep.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Hey LJ you uh hungry Little man?" I ask as I scratch the back of my neck walking to the kitchen trying to remember what little kids like now a days

"uh yeah Austin what you got to eat?" LJ asks I think still shaken up about what happen to Dallas fuck Dallas I almost forgot.

"Hey LJ dinner is going to be postponed for right now we need to go see Dallas I can't believe I almost forgot about him lets go" I say grabbing my keys as we head to my

car.

**5 minutes Later**

**LJ's house**

When we got to LJ's house I turn to him "hey LJ?" I say as he looks up at me "yeah?" He asks "I'm gonna need you to get a med kit I have that is in the backseat of my car

just in case he is in real bad shape okay little man" I say as he looks at me confused "what about taking him to the hospital Austin why don't we do that instead?" LJ asks as

we walk in to the house seeing Dallas laying there on the ground well at least there isn't any blood coming out of his head so that's good maybe he's knocked out.

"Okay LJ I lied were not taking him to the hospital" I say kneeling down next to Dallas as LJ gives me an even more confusing look.

"Austin why I don't understand don't you want to save your friend?" He asks.

"Haha yes LJ I do want to save him but come here bud" I say as he finally gets to me I tell him to put his hand in front of Dallas's face and as LJ does so he starts to feel

relaxed as he feels Dallas's breath hit his hand.

**No ones P.O.V.**

**3 minutes later**

As Austin and LJ loom over Dallas he begins to flutter his eyes and opens them "Austin what, what are you doing here?" Dallas asks.

"Saving your a- I mean butt Dal I can't believe it takes one hit and you get knocked out but anyway I'm glad your still with us" Austin says as LJ stands over by Austin still

scared out of his mind.

"Hey I'll have you know that I could have taken care of it if the guy wasn't a coward and hit me from behind, anyway I'm glad that LJ is safe and I'm glad that I have you as

a friend who I can rely on to save me when I'm in trouble" Dallas says as he sits up from the floor.

"Hey LJ do you want to come over to my house and stay the night, I promise no one will hurt you there and if anyone tries to I'll make sure they don't hit me over the head

this time I promise" Dallas says as he lets out a laugh.

"A - Austin can't I stay with you instead?" LJ asks as Austin looks at him heartbroken as he says "LJ I'm sorry but it is a lot safer if you stay with Dallas okay besides your

sister would hate me even more if she found out that we were still hanging out plus I told her that I would bring you with me when I pick her up okay little man night Dallas

take care of him alright" Austin says as he heads out the door.

**2 hours later**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I lay in my bed trying to go to sleep I keep thinking about LJ and as I do all these questions start to form in my head like is he okay? Or is he going to have nightmares?

And if so who is going to comfort him when he needs it as I finally start to fall back to sleep my phone starts ringing as I look at the caller ID it reads Dallas.

"Hey Dallas what's wrong is everything okay?" I ask extremely concerned.

"It's LJ he had a nightmare and I went to calm him down and tell him everything will be fine but all he is asking for is you, I'm sorry Austin I guess he needs someone he can

trust more that wont get knocked out" Dallas says sounding a little hurt.

"Hey man your doing the best you can Dal he just needs time to get to know you better trust me okay" I say as Dallas mutters under his breath "yeah says the guy he

became friends with the first day you met".

"Alright just make sure he has everything. With him when I pick him up I'll be there in no time" I say as I run down the stairs and head to my car.

**Line Break**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Austin finally reaches Dallas's house he knocks on the door as LJ answers it. "Hey buddy I heard you had a nightmare come on I'll take you to my house huh how does

that sound little man?" Austin says as he reaches out his hand to LJ to take it as Austin waits LJ finally decides to take his hand and head home.

**At Austin's house**

"So LJ do you want to talk about your dream maybe if you tell me what happened in it it won't happen okay so go ahead I'm right here" Austin says as they walk in the front

door.

"Okay Austin the nightmare was about what happened earlier with Dallas only this time he didn't wake up" LJ says.

"Hey little man don't worry your with me now okay your safe" Austin says.

when they both are in the house LJ goes to sit down on the couch in the living room and grabs a nearby pillow to get ready for bed as Austin speaks up.

"LJ your not sleeping on the couch, go up in my room and sleep in my bed okay I'll sleep down here and make sure everything will be alright" Austin says giving LJ his

platinum gold smile.

"O- okay Austin if you think I should" LJ says as he begins to climb the stairs to Austin's room with Austin chasing after him to make sure he knows where to go.

**LINE BREAK**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As we finally reach my room I open the door and turn on the lights revealing my room to LJ "wow Austin your room is way cooler than mine"LJ says smiling.

"Really you, you like it LJ?" I ask as he walks over to the number of guitars I have studying each one in amazement "wow Austin I can't believe how many autographed

guitars you have that's awesome" he says finally getting into bed.

"Alright well night and don't forget if you need anything I'm just downstairs okay your safe here I promise night little man" I say about to shut the door when I hear LJ ask "A

- Austin can can you stay with me please cause after tonight what I saw I'm too scared to sleep alone, please stay up here with me till I fall asleep?" LJ asks with tears

forming in his eyes.

"Of course LJ just give me a sec okay I'll be back and then we'll go to sleep" I say turning off the light but leaving the bed room door open letting the light from the hall shine

through the room.

**10 minutes later**

As I start walking back up to my room I start to hear screaming and crying emanating from my room "shit LJ" I say as I run up the stairs to my room running over to LJ "hey

LJ, it's me okay relax it's me I'm here" I say wrapping the small boy up in a hug. "It's going to be alright he can't get you it was just a dream LJ, okay your alright" I say as

LJ begins to speak.

"A - Austin thank god your alright I thought you died you remember when I told about the dream I had about Dallas not getting back up? LJ asks as I nod my head

wondering where he is going with this.

"We'll Austin this time it was the same dream only... Only this time instead of Dallas it was you that got hit by Elliot only this time you got up only to be bashed repeatedly

over the head with the frying pan until you collapsed and died right in front of me, oh god Austin it was horrifying" he says as he hugs me back his tears hitting my bare

chest as he continues to cry.

"Listen LJ I'm not going anywhere okay I promise" I say as he begins to calm down now "bu but the dream?" LJ asks, "that's all it is LJ just a dream" I say stroking his back

to calm him down again.

"But Austin what if it happens?" He asks fear in his eyes, "listen LJ listen to my heart beat okay" I say as LJ puts his ear to my chest "you hear that LJ? As long as my heart

beats I will always be around alright trust me" I say as LJ nods in agreement.

"Hey Austin can you sing me to sleep please?" LJ asks looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"LJ I can't I I'm sorry I just can't" I say as old memories start to flood back.

"Austin now you listen to me as long as I'm here I'm not going anywhere trust me" LJ says with a smirk as he uses my own words against me.

"Alright what do you want to listen to?" I ask as we sit in my bed as LJ thinks "wait how about a song you wrote I would really like to hear you sing and I am sorry about

what I said earlier it was completely out of line and should have never have been said" LJ says with all sincerity .

"No LJ don't be it was all my fault I shouldn't have acted like that and done what I did to you it was uncalled for and I told Ally what happen" I say looking in LJ's eyes.

**No ones** **P.O.V.**

"Austin I know don't worry you'll get her back I know you will your Austin Moon you can do anything right?" LJ says attempting to raise Austin's hope.

"You know LJ your right your absolutely right okay I got the perfect song for you move over so I can get in" Austin says breaking from the hug.

"The song is called Who you wanna be LJ I wrote this kind of after my parents death when I was trying to figure out my life so I really hope you like it" Austin says as LJ

scoots closer to Austin as LJ takes Austin's right arm and drapes it around his neck as Austin begins to sing.

Yeah...  
No more sitting on the sidelines, watching my life  
Just pass me by.  
It's a brand new day, I'm turnin' the page  
I've made my mistakes.  
Now I'm gonna leave them behi-i-i-ind,  
Now I know I'm not perfect.  
It's gonna take a little ti-ime, but it's gonna be wor~th it~ oh...  
I'm gonna keep reaching for the sun  
And keep believin' what's in my heart  
With the world at my fingers, there's nothin' that I can't bring  
Put away all your fears and become who you wanna be  
Yeah Yeah, Are you who you wanna be?  
Yeah Yeah  
Spinning your feelings baby by thread, you're holding on.  
I can see your pain, it'll be ok, you just gotta have faith.  
Let the sun inside, don't cloud your eyes  
There's no room in my life  
For the rain in your sky~  
oh oh oh  
I'm gonna keep reaching for the sun  
And keep believin' what's in my heart  
With the world at my fingers, there's nothin' that I can't bring  
Put away all your fears and become who you wanna be  
Yeah Yeah, Are you who you wanna be?  
Yeah Yeah, mmm  
Oh anything's possible.  
'Cause you're like a train, unstoppable.  
Make a change, take a stand  
You just gotta believe  
You just gotta believe  
I'm gonna keep reaching for the sun  
And keep believin' what's in my heart  
With the world at my fingers, there's nothin' that I can't bring  
Put away all your fears and become who you wanna be  
Yeah Yeah, Are you who you wanna be?  
Yeah Yeah, Are you who you wanna be?  
Yeah Yeah

As Austin finishes the last verse he hears the faint snore of a sleeping LJ and looks down at the boy as he begins to free himself from LJ's grasp only to be met with a sleepy

voice "please don't leave Austin" LJ says as Austin looks at him grins and says "never LJ I will never leave you" Austin says as he lays back down and kisses the top of LJ's

head as he closes his eyes as he feels LJ snuggle back to his spot on the bed as Austin whispers "good night LJ I love you."

**Don't forget to review**


	36. ALLY's Back and Rekindling a lost love

**Hey guys I'm back hope you enjoy this update and also sadly yesterday I decided to end look with your heart I know some of you were wondering when I was going to update that story but I just felt like after two months of not writing for that story it was time to end it and I feel that where I ended it was the right thing to do anyway here we go with the story I think you will really love this chapter. don't own Austin and Ally.**

**ENJOY**

**Next Day at the airport**

"LJ come on your sister's flight'll be here any minute" Austin yells clear across the other end of the airport

"I'm coming wait for me!" LJ yells back as he bumps into random people while he apologizes to each one

"LJ hurry up her plane is here lets go!" Austin yells again as LJ huffs and runs faster over to Austin.

As LJ finally catches up to Austin he sees his sister waiting for them at the gate "Ally!" Austin and LJ yell at the same time as they look at each other and head over to the

brunette "sis I missed you so much so... what did Trish give me?" LJ asks quizzically. "Now why would Trish give you anything LJ?" Ally asks with a little smirk beginning to

grow on her face "sheesh sorry Ally how was your flight ?" LJ asks not noticing his sisters smirk "it was good and she did give me this..."she says as she digs out a stuffed

dolphin and hands it to LJ "here you go bro hope you like it?" Ally says.

"OH. MY. GOD. Dougie! i'm gonna pet him, and love him, and squeeze him until his wittle head pops off" LJ says mimicking Elmira from Tiny Toon Adventures. "Austin what

have you been letting him watch?" Ally asks scared that her brother may one day turn into a serial killer.

"N nothing Ally I swear can can we talk please?" Austin asks as Ally looks at him concerned "well it'll have to wait until we get home okay I promise we'll talk then" Ally tells

him as she hugs him and feels him relax into the hug and when they break apart he nods his head in agreement.

**At Austin's house**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Austin pulls into his driveway Ally begins to ask LJ questions "so LJ what happened last night? I mean besides Dallas getting hurt?" Ally asks with worry in her voice.

"Nothing really bad happened Ally okay the important thing right now is he is safe right LJ" Austin says winking at him "Austin I can't lie to my sister I'm sorry Ally there is

something I have to tell you" LJ says. "No LJ don't Austin is right as long as your safe that's all that matters to me, oh god I almost forgot Austin is my boyfriend I mean

Dallas okay?" Ally asks correcting herself as she looks at Austin who looks extremely pissed as he grits out "yeah he's fine Ally oh and thanks for asking if I'm okay really

appreciate it" "Austin what are you talking about? You look fine I - I guess I'm sorry are you okay?" Ally asks.

"You know Ally forget it I'm fine like you said I don't look like I got my ass handed to me last night, so LJ how about I go get your stuff from my room and you guys can go

see Dallas" Austin says trying hard to hide the hurt in his voice as he heads up to his room to get LJ's things.

**LJ's P.O.V.**

As Austin heads up to his room to get my stuff I start to feel bad for him I mean after everything that he has gone through and what he has done for Ally and I she goes and

throws the boyfriend card right in his face like its no big deal to her. "Um Ally can I ask you something?" I say as she looks from the stairs to me. "What yeah LJ what is it?"

she asks a little concerned and nervous.

"What in the hell is exactly wrong with you?" I say surprising myself and Ally after I said it, "Lester James Dawson Jr.!" Ally yells

"oh no not my full name Ally please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it" I say as I feel like I shrank at least three feet tall "where on Earth did you pick that language up was it

Austin well I will go have a little chat with him about how well he took care of you wait right here" Ally says pissed off as she heads up to Austin's room.

**Austin's room **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"God why in the hell do I even care about her dating Dallas? I mean he's my friend who I have know for almost all my life and she... she was my Ally the one who I

fell in love with the very first time I met her, the very one that I swore I would protect her and her brother from harm, and the very same one that I opened my heart to,

everything was going great until I screwed everything up" I say as I start to pick up LJ's clothes and putting them into one of my bags that I'm going to give to LJ to keep

as I'm finishing up with the rest of LJ's clothes I start to hear my bed room door open and forcefully hit my wall and hear a very angry voice yell "Austin whatever

your middle name is Moon we need to talk" I hear the voice say as I turn around and face Ally.

"What in the hell is wrong with you why is my little brother all of a sudden cussing like a sailor after only being with you for not even a full day!?" she yells as I open my

mouth I being curious ask "well what exactly did he say that you consider a cuss word?" I ask as I scratch the back of my neck as I wait for her to say something "he said hell

Austin care to explain and why are you so angry you seemed fine okay at the airport what's wrong is it the fact that I'm dating your friend because if it is that is pathetic?"

she asks as I just laugh at her.

"Listen Ally you have got to be kidding me you honestly came up here to yell at me about him saying hell that's not even a cuss word and if he said it so what its not my

problem alright" I say as I turn around to change into a different shirt "and you know something Ally I'm -" I try to say as Ally cuts me off.

"Oh my god Austin look at those bruises are you okay?" Ally asks as I watch her face go from anger to worry as she looks at my battered and bruised body from last night

"Like I said earlier down stairs I'm fine Ally, you even said so yourself" I say trying desperately to hide the pain "that was because I thought you were joking around, and no

you're not fine Austin let me help you okay please lie down and I'll get you ice for your bruises" she says as she heads towards the door just as I grab her by the arm.

"No Ally just if LJ asks tell him I am fine okay I just don't want him to worry about me being hurt okay that and I really need to say something to you that is really important

okay" I say as Ally nods her head.

"I-I'm fine with you dating Dallas I just want to ask you to do one last thing for me please I really need to know?" I ask almost going down on my knees begging her as she

silently says yes to me "I need you to kiss me okay I just want to see if what we shared is still there please do this for me?" I ask as I start to get closer to Ally as she does

the same and wraps her arms around my neck as she looks up to me with confused eyes as I close the gap between us and crash my lips on to hers passionately kissing her

like there is no tomorrow and odd enough she starts to kiss back and when she does I begin to feel the same sparks that we had the first time we kissed oh god if LJ wasn't

waiting downstairs right now I'm sure I would have taken Ally right then and there god it feels great kissing my - no this this is bad she's dating my friend I'm forcing her to

cheat on Dallas dammit how could I have sunk this low" I say as we continued to kiss for what seemed forever as a knock at the door brings us both back to reality and as

me and Ally pull away to catch our breath we look to the door to find LJ standing there with a huge grin on his face.

**Well guys what did you think also I will upload the next chapter later today I swear to god I will hope you guys really liked this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys like I promised here are shout outs

Kid Flash is awesome- I am really glad you liked the last chapter and am glad you continue to read my story thank you very much I really appreciate it.

Nazzta and Queenc1- thank you both for your continued support on this story I really like reading your guys reviews.

ausllyrocks- I am so happy that you love this story and trust me there will be more stories on their way I just need to figure out what to do after this one is over with and I am very sad that I will be ending it.

rauraauslly- thank you for all your support on this story.

and if there is anyone else that I missed I am really sorry but I really do appreciate that you guys are taking time to read my stories and tell me what you think also i'm kind of at a loss here for another story idea i'm sure that it will come to me but I don't want to do something that has been done to death you know so if you have any ideas on what you would want to see from me just leave a review, PM me or you can tweet me on Twitter RossLynchFan95 also I am just dying to know but who in this story would you say is your favorite character? anyways good night good morning or good afternoon where ever you are and hope you had an awesome 4th of July


	38. Leaving and true feelings

**Hey guys I'm back like I said I would be updating and here it is hope you guys like it and there is more drama to come as we get closer and closer to the end, but anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Don't own Austin & Ally**

**RECAP: **

"I-I'm fine with you dating Dallas I just want to ask you to do one last thing for me please I really need to know?" I ask almost going down on my knees begging her as she silently says yes to me "I need you to kiss me okay I just want to see if what we shared is still there please do this for me?" I ask as I start to get closer to Ally as she does the same and wraps her arms around my neck as she looks up to me with confused eyes as I close the gap between us and crash my lips on to hers passionately kissing her like there is no tomorrow and odd enough she starts to kiss back and when she does I begin to feel the same sparks that we had the first time we kissed oh god if LJ wasn't waiting downstairs right now I'm sure I would have taken Ally right then and there god it feels great kissing my - no this this is bad she's dating my friend I'm forcing her to cheat on Dallas dammit how could I have sunk this low" I say as we continued to kiss for what seemed forever as a knock at the door brings us both back to reality and as me and Ally pull away to catch our breath we look to the door to find LJ standing there with a huge grin on his face.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

**AUSTIN'S HOUSE**

AUSTIN'S P.O.V.

"LJ? Why are you smiling like that its really creepy little man?" I ask as he stops and walks

over to me and Ally "um no reason just glad to see you guys are dating again" he says

as I go to say something but Ally cuts me off.

"Well LJ you see we –" Ally tries to finish as LJ stops her "oh come on Ally please I hate

Dallas heck he offered me to stay at his house and when I had a nightmare he couldn't

handle it and called Austin to come and pick me up that's why my stuff is here Austin

took care of me he protected me last night he should be your boyfriend" LJ says

pointing a finger at me and smiling brightly at me as I smile back at him. "Not some

guy that gets knocked out with one hit!" LJ finishes earning a laugh from me.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"It's true Ally that's what happened to Dallas" Austin says as he continues to talk "but

LJ I uh have something to tell you and your sister though and please don't hate me?"

he asks looking at both Ally and LJ with worry and confusion written on their faces.

"What are you saying Austin?" Ally speaks up looking him directly in the eye, "well I uh

am leaving Miami" he says as Ally continues to look at him only this time tears begin to

form in her eyes as Austin continues. "Only this time I'm leaving for good so I I guess

we can't be a couple ever Ally I, I'm sorry" Austin says with a hint of sadness in his

voice.

"What w-why are you leaving what about me, Ally, and Dez what about everything we

have been through since we met?" LJ questions as tears begin to fall down his face as

Ally looks down at him with pained eyes as LJ remembers the other person in this

situation "what about your friend Dallas?" LJ says as he wipes the tears away with his

arm.

As Austin looks at LJ he sees what he has done and bends down to be eye level with

him "listen LJ you guys will be okay without me around alright it's my fault that

everything bad is happening to you guys and also there is nothing here for me anymore

LJ okay your sister has Dallas and I'm fine with it okay I just want you to remember

one thing for me LJ?" Austin asks as LJ nods his head. "I want you to promise me that

whenever you feel like something is not going alright that you go to either your sister,

Dez, or even Dallas for help okay don't try to handle things by yourself I don't ever

want you to end up like me alright I love you little man" Austin says as he wraps LJ up

in a hug and as he breaks from the hug he starts to head out of his house until Ally

finally spoke up. "So when we kissed a few minutes ago Austin you didn't feel anything

cuz I'll tell you what I sure as hell did I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm still in love

with you, you big jerk please don't leave me cuz if you do I hope you never come back

Austin" Ally says as tears start to cascade down her beautiful facing destroying her

make up. "Ally yes I did feel something that's why I have to leave even if it's hurting me

too trust me I do still love you I'm sorry but I need to do this goodbye" Austin says as

he picks up his things and is finally out the door to his car leaving Ally and LJ standing

there balling their eyes out.

But as Austin is a mere few feet away from his car he hears footsteps running towards

him and shouting "Austin wait please stop what happened to you telling me last night

that you will never leave me? Please tell me that was the truth because if it wasn't I

don't know what I will do if you lied to me… please let it be the truth?" LJ pleads to the

tall blonde as Austin just stands there in shock as he tries to find an answer "listen…. LJ

I uh…." Austin trails off as he tries to tell LJ.

"So you lied to me? The one person who looked or should I say still looks up to you,

and who was on your side even when the incident happened you lied to me, so what if

Elliot comes back and you're not around to save me or Ally huh cuz honestly I'm just

throwing this out here but I can't trust Dallas to come to the rescue if you know what I

am saying" LJ says as a smirk comes across Austin's face.

"Okay LJ if I stay will you stop talking and making me feel like a terrible person and I

really did mean what I said Little man I can never lie to you your too smart for me

anyway" Austin says as he gives LJ a low five by the way how did you become the

master of guilt tripping people?" Austin asks "now only if it would work on your sister?"

he continues as they walk back into the house.

"Oh believe me I have gotten Ally five times with it, it always works" LJ says smiling up

at his best friend and his sisters soon to be boyfriend again.

"Okay well LJ I'm going in if you start to hear screaming and cries for help call an

ambulance for me?" Austin says jokingly, "god you're weird but you're still my best friend

Austin by the way what is your middle name?" LJ asks as Austin laughs and hugs LJ

again whispering to him "I'll tell you when I get back from talking to your sister okay"

Austin says before he walks into the house to face Ally.

**So hopefully you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to read and review also I think you will really be happy for two reasons but that is in the next chapter so until probably tomorrow see you then.**


	39. Chapter 39 authors note

Hey guys I am finally back i am really sorry for being gone for a month but now I'm back and I have decided in Lew of the final chapter I am adding one more chapter to this story also I am thinking of doing a sequel to this but before I do I want to know what you guys think if I should or shouldn't do one also the chapter after the next one is going to be rated a very strong T because of something's that are going to happen I just want you all to know that I am excited to be back to finish my story I at least owe you all this


	40. Happy times & strange phone calls

**Ok guys here we go hope you like it or love it**

**don't own Austin & Ally**

**enjoy**

**RECAP**

"Oh believe me I have gotten Ally five times with it, it always works" LJ says smiling up

at his best friend and his sisters soon to be boyfriend again.

"Okay well LJ I'm going in if you start to hear screaming and cries for help call an

ambulance for me?" Austin says jokingly, "god you're weird but you're still my best friend

Austin by the way what is your middle name?" LJ asks as Austin laughs and hugs LJ

again whispering to him "I'll tell you when I get back from talking to your sister okay"

Austin says before he walks into the house to face Ally.

**Now back to the show**

**Three Days Later**

**LJ's P.O.V.**

**At the beach**

Well everything is back to the way things should be mom and dad are back from

Colorado, I finally learned how to swim and surf by my all time favorite

teacher Austin Moon oh and did I mention that he is back to dating Ally. Yeah funny thing

is when it came to give Dallas the bad news he was genuinely

okay with it. Well anyway I'll be back after me, Austin, and even Dallas get done surfing.

Be back to write in you later my journal.

Lester James Dawson Jr.

"LJ come on grab your board Little man" I hear Austin yell as him and Dallas wait for me

"I'm coming wait up, Ally here can you put this in your bag? Don't. Look. In. My. Book.

Or else sis" I jokingly say as she shakes her head and laughs as I run over to Austin.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Oh god can't my life get any better I'm finally happy again Austin is back in mine and

LJ's lives, mom isn't it great?" I ask my mom who is just laying in her beach chair as dad

iOS playing with his metal detector god what he won't do for free money. Mom, mom

are you awake? Oh well maybe while I wait for the boys to come back I can get back to

reading.

As I began to read my book a familiar red head pops up out of nowhere scaring the crap

out of me waking my mom up glaring at us both, "Dez why would you yell boo soo loud

in my ear?" I question "aweee I'm sorry Ally it's just Austin doesn't have time for me

anymore now that you guys are dating again and he hangs out with your brother way too

much its scary almost like... Ally is your brother a Zalien? don't lie to me

woman I need to know so I can save my friend!" Dez yells as I sit back and laugh at my

weird friend you know maybe Trish and him should get together who knows stranger

things have happened. "No Dez he is not I swear its just I don't know what it is I think

after everything that happened to the both of them that day before I came home they

have gotten a lot closer since then you know?" I say as Dez nods his head in agreement

"hey uh Ally I was wondering if you guys wanted to go do something later tonight if it is

okay?" Dez asks "uh sure Dez I'll have Austin call you later when we are ready ok" I say

as Dez walks off to god knows where.

**Later that day **

**Back at Ally's house **

**non ones P.O.V.**

"So LJ I was thinking me and Dallas were going to go to the mall and I was wondering if

you wanted to come with us and-" Austin pauses before kneeling down and whispering to

LJ "and maybe try to get Dallas a date" he finishes with a wink thinking Dallas didn't

hear him. "Dude not cool Austin I can get any girl I want with out help" Dallas defends

"yeah I don't think it counts when "my girlfriend" calls you for a date just sayin" Austin

points out as Dallas tries to come up with a clever comeback as Austin's phone rings.

"Hello Dez buddy what's been going on man what's wrong? You haven't been hold on

a second Dez hey uh guys can you give me a sec something is going on with Dez ok

thanks" Austin stays as Dallas takes LJ the other room to see Ally. "Alright adze where

were we oh yeah you haven't been replaced, dude he's seven years old alright knock it

off, Dez I can't believe your going to throw away our friendship out the window all

because of Ally's brother. Yeah it is stupid... No I didn't call you stupid uhhh!

Dez we'll talk about this later alright bye" Austin finishes hanging up his cell.

"Um Austin is everything okay?" A familiar voice asks "yes I - I mean no I mean uh I

dont know" Austin says putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know what I'm going to do mr. Dawson I mean did you ever have a ffriend that

felt like you replaced him with someone else?" Austin asks as the old man thinks for a

second and finally says " we'll to be honest Austin yes I have twice once when Ally's mom

and I were dating it was my best friend he completely blamed me for everything saying

that because of Penny we can't be friends" Lester said. "So what happen did you and

your friend ever get back together?" Austin asks hopeful for the old man "no we never

did and I always blame myself for it anyway the second time was when LJ was born Ally

hated him when she found out she wasn't going to be an only child and she thought that

she wasn't going to be daddy's little princess anymore, we'll one day when me and her

mother were gone Ally had to watch LJ and to this day I still can't figure this out but

when we came back her hatred toward LJ disappeared and no one ever asked what

changed it we were all happy about it." Lester finishes."But getting back to your problem

Austin I think your friend needs time to cool off okay and then go see him ok you know I

think he is probably laughing at how stupid he acted and feels bad about what he said

alright now go have fun and be safe okay" Lester says as Austin heads out the door but

turns around and thanks Lester for the excellent advice.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I really hope Mr. Dawson is right hopefully Dez will change his mind about LJ I mean its

just I've never had someone look up to me like he does I just- "Austin? Is everything

okay with Dez?" I hear LJ ask as he rushes up to me looking me right in the eyes.

"Yes little man everything is fine" I lie to him how can I tell him that my best friend is

jealous that I'm hanging out more with him than Dez it would break his little heart.

**No ones P.O.V.**

"Austin I know your lying but thank you I think you need to go see Dez and hangout with

him; me, Ally, and Dallas will be fine alright I don't want you to lose friend because of

me" LJ says smiling at Austin. "LJ your dad told me to give Dez time to cool off if I go

over there now I will completely ruin our friendship" Austin says as LJ looks at him not

impressed "what did my dad say Austin? Did he tell you the story about me and Ally?" LJ

asks. "Yeah he did why?" Austin says confused "because its not exactly true but the

bottom line is go see Dez or do you want me to bug you all day?" LJ commands. Austin

not looking to press his luck with the little manipulator nods his head and heads out the

door but before leaving he turns around and says "thanks LJ". Finally leaving out the

door.

**On the way to Dez' house**

**no ones P.O.V.**

As Austin heads to Dez's house his phone starts ringing but before he picks it up he

checks the caller ID that read unknown caller Austin thinking it is a joke answers " hello

Dez hey I know you don't want to talk to me right now but our friendship is more

important to me than anything man so are you home?" Austin asks waiting for a

response. "No I'm not home Austin but guess where I am?" the voice says as Austin

starts to get weirded out "I I don't know man where?" Austin asks worried now.

"Right behind you" is the last thing Austin hears before a dark shadowy figure knocks

him unconscious and drags him to the figures car and drives off to god knows where.

**hey guys so what did you think and also don't forget to review also I am thinking of doing a sequel to this so let me know if you would like to see it or not and again I am glad to be back writing. and I want to thank you guys for sticking with this story.**


	41. Chapter 41 last authors note

Hey guys this is my very last authors note for this story also I just want to take the time to say thank you to you all for reading, reviewing, pming me, even silently reading without leaving a review I really do hope you all loved this as much as I have had making it I really cant thank you guys enough I mean 148 reviews for this story to me shows that I have done something that people care about, and I really appreciate it also for the very last chapter I would like you guys to tell me if you want who your favorite character was and also I am kind of having problems coming up with an idea for the next chapter so if anyone wants to be a part of my writing crew or has any ideas or anything they want to happen next don't hesitate to pm me also one last thing should I make a sequel if so let me know haha that rhymed anyway thanks for reading.

-IMJUSTSAYIN1


	42. Chapter 42

hey guys its me I am going to take a break from writing Beauty and the playboy no this isn't the end of the story but I kind of am losing focus for the end but anyway it would make me really happy if u checked out my new story New York Heat and please please, please leave a review I know im begging but I worked really hard on it so please leave something for me to know if I should can the story or not im asking u all. thanks bye.


	43. Chapter 43

hey guys im thinking of doing an M rated fic for another A&A story also if you would like to co op with me on it just PM me thanks bye and don't forget to to read and leave a review for New York HEAT.


End file.
